Locura Mental ¿Transitoria o definitiva?
by madelinegiovani
Summary: La mente de Draco nos guía por la locura en la que se convierte su vida a partir de una noticia que le dan el día de su 17 cumpleaños... "hijo... eres un veela" Mi padre ya ha vuelto a vaciar el mueble-bar Aviso: Dramione y Lemmon
1. Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a JK Rowling… y es algo que se notará porque en mi relato no son tan mojigatos… algunos por lo menos no lo son. _

_Bueno, resulta que soy una masoquista consumada, no me llega con subir una historia que ahora voy y me pongo con dos… si es que. De todos modos esta requiere también un poquito de explicación. Empezó como un experimento y cachondeo entre mi mala influencia y yo, pero resulta que a mis compañeras les está encantando por lo que Elhora me ha animado a que lo suba, sí, cariño… yo te lo pregunté, pero tú fuiste la que respondió efusivamente que lo subiese. _

_La historia se presentará por sí sola, pero antes decir que muy probablemente os encontréis con unos cuantos cambios al respecto de cómo suelo escribir habitualmente, nada de espacios y mucho caos en los párrafos, se debe a que a medida que lo escribo me doy cuenta de que es la mejor manera de escribir lo que pasa por la mente del pobre Draco en cada una de las situaciones en las que lo presento._

_He de añadir también que vais a encontrar varios añadidos en inglés… pero es que la mala influencia es inglesa y este relato está hecho, parafraseando a los Beatles: With a little help of a friend. _

_Bueno, ahí va… espero que os guste._

--------------------------------------

Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy. Soy un mago, estudio en Hogwarts, la escuela de magia y hechicería. Acabo de cumplir 17 años lo que en la comunidad mágica es el equivalente a hacerse adulto. He tenido una fiesta en mi casa con todos los que pertenecen a Slytherin que merecían ser invitados, una fiesta aburrida y soporífera, me han alagado, me han hecho regalos carísimos a los que no he prestado más atención que la cortésmente debida y al fin se han largado todos a sus respectivas casas. No es que sea un desagradecido, es que ninguno ha venido realmente a felicitarme mi cumpleaños, sólo han venido porque se considera un honor ser invitado por los Malfoy. Incluso tras la caída de Voldemort, el mago oscuro que ha aterrorizado a todos los magos, tanto a los que se le opusieron como a los que lo apoyaron, (_nosotros tuvimos que apoyarlo…_ ) Incluso entonces seguimos siendo lo suficientemente importantes en el mundo mágico como para que no me quedase más remedio que invitar a unas cien personas a mi casa para que subieran un peldaño en la escala social y viniesen a mi cumpleaños. En realidad me hubiese gustado celebrarlo tirado en la cama viendo una película, sin que nadie me estuviese atormentando los oídos con lo maravillosas que son las molduras del salón o lo magnífico que es el jardín… (_Ya lo sé, vivo aquí.)_

De todos modos lo peor no ha sido soportarlos sino lo que ha venido después. Mi padre me ha llamado a su despacho, supuse que tendría que ver con alguna estúpida tradición familiar… y es que somos una familia que cumple con muchas tradiciones. Mi padre heredó del suyo un imperio y ha sido su deber mantenerlo, mi madre heredó de mi abuela una afición bastante exagerada por el jerez y tenemos una bodega que se rellena todos los meses, los Malfoy en general son conocidos por sus tendencias clasistas y un afán por mantener la pureza de la sangre y me temo que eso también me tocará a mí. Por una extraña razón, cuando mi padre me llamó al despacho me temía que anunciase mi compromiso con según qué beldad de pura sangre… Por favor, parecemos criadores de caballos en busca del mejor rocín. Pero mi querido y amado padre _(¡Fucking bastard!)_ no quería comunicarme mi compromiso con nadie sino contarme algunos secretillos de la historia familiar, unos pecadillos de un antepasado mío venían a tocarme las narices en la noche de mi decimoséptimo cumpleaños.

Resulta que hace unas cuantas generaciones, uno de mis antepasados se dedicó a jugar a los médicos con una Veela, no contento con ello la dejó embarazada y de ahí salió mi siguiente antepasado, al parecer la esposa del primero no podía tener hijos por muy pura que tuviese la sangre, él lo adoptó como heredero y a pesar de lo que pudiese opinar su mujer (_creo que a partir de ahí todas las esposas Malfoy tienen afición al jerez_) lo presentó como hijo de ambos y sólo al cumplir los diecisiete años le contó la verdad acerca de su origen y algunas cosillas raras que le pasaban al pobre… Sí, resulta que cuando desciendes de una criatura como una Veela heredas unas cuantas de sus características, como por ejemplo la piel blanca y resplandeciente, los ojos claros y un cierto magnetismo hacia las criaturas del sexo opuesto. En fin, el caso es que todo lo raro que me ha estado pasando tiene que ver con el hecho de que desciendo de una criatura fantástica y que mi sangre no es tan pura como la pintaba mi padre. Según él tiene sus ventajas, él no ha heredado mucho, salvo el aspecto básico de todos los Malfoy: piel clara, ojos claros y cabello claro. Vamos, que somos como fantasmas. Pero resulta que eso de que últimamente las chicas me estén dando dolor de cabeza con tanto aleteo de pestañas tiene relación con que soy el que más genes Veela ha heredado de todos los que hasta ahora llevaron el apellido Malfoy. No tengo intención de comprobar si algo más es cierto, como lo de convertirme en un bicho enorme y mortífero si llego a enfadarme mucho… aunque bien pensado, no creo que me importase que me ocurriese estando cerca de mi padre.

Esto no se le hace a un hijo. No. No se le tiene en la oscuridad hasta que cumple diecisiete años y luego se lo sueltas a bocajarro. **"Hijo, eres un Veela."** Tú ya empiezas a pensar que tu padre se ha dedicado a limpiar el mueble bar de vodka, pero no, te lo repite y no hay rastro de alcohol en su aliento ni tampoco tiene los ojos inyectados en sangre como cuando se encierra solo en el despacho.**"Eres un Veela. Uno de nuestros antepasados tuvo una aventura y resultó que… "**En ese preciso momento, aunque tu cerebro está registrando cada palabra que escupe por su boca, ya has dejado de prestar atención, estás a punto de tener un ataque de histeria.

"…**ella quedó embarazada **_(¡Bravo, por el antepasado Malfoy! ¿No podía dejarse los pantalones quietos?)_**. Al principio no quería aceptar al niño, pero su esposa no podía darle descendencia, en aquella época no tenían tantos prejuicios por los bastardos, de todos modos la convenció para que aceptase al niño como suyo. **_(¡Qué encanto de mujer!)_** Lo que ocurre es que las Veelas se unen para toda la eternidad con su pareja, eso fue un verdadero inconveniente, porque él no podía separarse de su esposa y tampoco podía declarar a todos que en realidad estaba con un ser sobrenatural. Decidió que ya que a su mujer no le importaba criar a un hijo que no era suyo tampoco sería un gran inconveniente que trajese a su amante a la casa para tenerla cerca y que ella pudiese criar también al niño, no en vano era parte Veela y necesitaba un poco de preparación por esa parte **_(¡Qué derroche de delicadeza por parte de mi querido antepasado! Primero se cepilla a la Veela, la deja preñada, le quita el niño y para colmo la encierra en la casa para que le sirva de concubina y ama de cría… si es que Malfoy tenía que ser)._** A partir de entonces la Veela fue poco a poco dejando de ser tan hermosa y fuerte, se marchitó poco a poco a causa de ese encierro y la crueldad con la que la trataba **_(Crueldad es decir poco)._** Terminó languideciendo lentamente y lo último que hizo fue maldecir a todos los descendientes de su hijo, el amor profundo que había sentido por él se había convertido en un odio sin fin. En su lecho de muerte le dijo que su hijo y los hijos de sus hijos no descubrirían lo que era el amor ni aunque lo tuviesen delante de sus narices, sólo aquel que heredase lo suficiente de ella como para poder enamorarse con la misma entrega que ella le había dado sería capaz de ver el amor y lo único bueno en aquella maldición fue desearle a dicho descendiente la fortuna de que su amor fuese correspondido y no la maldición que ella había tenido que vivir."**

Sí, mis antepasados fueron una pandilla de capullos que no hicieron otra cosa que casarse una y otra vez por dinero y tierras, con doncellas hermosas de sangre pura a las que despreciaban por no ser capaces de sentir nada parecido al amor. Eso explica un poco la relación de mis padres, si no fuese porque ya tengo un poco de experiencia en cuestiones de chicas me preguntaría cómo habrían sido capaces siquiera de concebirme… aunque con el poco tiempo que pasa mi padre en casa me maravilla que siquiera pasase algo más que la noche de bodas con mi madre. Sí, lo del jerez puede tener un punto de justificación, después de todo. Así que no sólo soy un maldito Veela sino que además soy el único que va a poder enamorarse de todos los Malfoy… pero muy probablemente me pase lo mismo que a mi antepasada y mi elección sea tan errónea como la suya, junto con su mismo inconveniente, no me quedará más remedio que amar a esa mujer y soportaré estoicamente su desdén y su frialdad, no me importará (_por lo menos al principio_) que me odie. Es decir, por culpa de mis encantadores antepasados soy un ser mitológico, seré monógamo y un calzonazos de tomo y lomo. Sí, Draco: ¡Feliz diecisiete cumpleaños!

--------------------------------------

Ya he vuelto a Hogwarts. Este año me toca ser Premio Anual. (_¡Stupid thing!_).

En el tren pude comprobar cómo mi floreciente herencia hacía mella en todas y cada una de las féminas con las que me encontraba. Sus ojos me seguían a cada paso que daba, no me di cuenta hasta que me senté en el compartimento con Crabe y Goyle: resulta que mi piel no sólo es blanca, sino que además ahora resplandece con la luz. Me puse de inmediato la capa del colegio para poder tapar lo que mi camiseta de Metallica dejaba expuesto. Lo malo es que no tiene capucha y el ridículo gorro se lo va a poner su padre. Suspiré y me recliné contra la ventanilla, pasando olímpicamente de la reunión de prefectos, de la supuesta reunión de Premios Anuales y todas las reuniones que se les ocurriesen… a ver si alguien tenía los suficientes redaños como para venir a recriminármelo… Lo malo es que sí lo hay.

En cuestión de una hora, cuando me había saltado todo lo saltable y ya empezaba a dormirme con el tenue sol vespertino la puerta del compartimento se abrió y una voz que jamás pensé podría llegar a ser tan hermosa e hiriente se oyó en el pequeño cubículo. "**Malfoy, te has saltado las reuniones.**" Supongo que si hubiese sido otra voz, de inmediato habría mandado a freír gárgaras al que me recriminase en ese tono, pero aquella me resultaba tan deliciosa de escuchar que me quedé callado, haciéndome el dormido. Crabe y Goyle habían ido a por chuches por lo que nadie la detuvo cuando se puso frente a mí. "**¡Maldición, Malfoy! ¡Te estoy hablando! Haz el favor de mirarme al menos y hacer como que escuchas**," resopló mientras se sentaba frente a mí. Un delicioso aroma a canela estaba llenando el espacio que nos separaba, un perfume tan delicado y natural que me maravilló que siquiera una mujer pudiese oler tan bien. (_¡Oh, Merlin!_) Siempre están echándose perfumes y colonias para enmascarar su propio aroma, probablemente esta chica no hubiese tenido tiempo para acicalarse mucho por la mañana, pero era el perfume más seductor que jamás había podido percibir. La oí suspirar derrotada mientras se levantaba, ahora una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi brazo, acababa de tocarme para zarandearme ligeramente en su intento por despertarme, su calor abrasaba mi piel siempre fría, pero también se extendía por todo mi cuerpo. Abrí los ojos al fin y me encontré con dos magníficas gemas ambarinas que me miraban fijamente, su cabello caía en cascadas alrededor de su rostro, sus labios parecían tan suaves como los pétalos de una rosa. **"¿Estás bien, Malfoy?"** Su voz cantarina mostraba algo de genuina preocupación. **"Sí, estoy bien. ¿Qué quieres, Granger?"** Pregunté sin rastro de mi habitual desdén hacia ella. ¿Cómo me iba a sentir superior de un ser tan hermoso? **"¿Por qué te has perdido las reuniones?"** De nuevo las malditas reuniones. **"No creí que mi presencia fuese necesaria."** Ella resopló. **"Al menos podrías haber venido a la de Premios Anuales, me habrías ahorrado tener que venir a buscarte y contártelo"** Eso sólo significa que ella es la otra Premio Anual. Me quedé mudo por un instante, perdido en la complejidad de sus pestañas, ella siguió hablando a pesar de mi silencio. **"Como ambos somos Premios Anuales y tendremos mucho que hacer y mucho que estudiar nos asignan una torre para nosotros solos. El caso es que tenemos que presentarnos en el despacho de McGonagall antes del banquete de bienvenida para que nos indique dónde queda y las contraseñas."** Por favor, no me digas que voy a pasar todo el curso con esta belleza encerrado en una torre… ¿Me he muerto y he ido al cielo? Seguro, porque en cinco minutos estará a mis pies y… un momento. ¿Por qué no suspira como una tonta igual que las demás? **"Bueno, sólo vine para decirte eso."** Volvió a suspirar y se irguió para irse. **"Espera"** tomando su mano entre la mía. No debí de hacer eso, el contacto de su piel contra la mía era como un estallido eléctrico, me miró con desconfianza, sí, es verdad, ya me olvidaba, ella me odia. **"¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?"** Mi apellido en sus labios suena como si estuviese siendo arrastrado por el fango y sin embargo es el sonido más maravilloso del universo. **"Sólo quería saber si se dijo algo interesante en la reunión de prefectos…"** Es la peor excusa de la historia. Mi intelecto podría ayudarme un poco, pero resulta que está un poco entorpecido por mis malditas hormonas. **"No, se dijo lo mismo de siempre, Malfoy. La verdad es que no te has perdido nada del otro mundo. Aunque puedes preguntárselo a Pansy, ¿no? Supuse que habías enviado a tu novia para que tomase notas."** ¿Pansy mi novia? Ya le gustaría a ella. (_Surely she'll drive mad with that_) **"Pansy no es mi nova."** Ahora sonrío mientras la miro como si fuese el centro del mundo y… **"No tengo novia."** Dejando claro que el puesto está vacante… (_Come on, Darling. You know what that means_)… **"Bueno, pues se lo preguntas a ella y me dejas en paz."** Se soltó de mi mano sin darme opción a decir nada más… (_Ouch! That hurts_)

Definitivamente estoy muerto. El ser más adorable del mundo tenía que ser ella. Y lo peor de todo es que eso que me estuvo diciendo mi padre de mi herencia Veela se me está metiendo ahora mismo en la cabeza. Fascinante para el sexo opuesto, unido y enamorado de una sola persona y una maldición conforme esa persona iba a pasar olímpicamente de mí… exactamente como Hermione Granger acababa de hacer a pesar de desplegar todos mis encantos, nuevos y antiguos, sobre ella. Estoy perdido. (_Totally lost._)

Por suerte los hados me sonríen, como Premios Anuales tenemos que compartir carruaje, uno bastante recargado y ostentoso, pero da igual, es un carruaje cerrado. Nadie podrá ver lo que tengo planeado hacerle a esta marisabidilla de tres al cuarto que se atreve a ignorarme. Soy un Malfoy y eso tiene que contar para algo. (_¡Digo yo!_) Ni siquiera me mira cuando se cierran las puertas, de todos modos, como nadie más que ella me va a estar mirando y además no nos va a dar la luz, me quito la túnica y me siento de tal modo que mi estatura me ayude a intimidarla un poco. Es bueno eso de medir más de metro ochenta y que muchas veces tu cuerpo pueda llegar a ocupar mucho más espacio que el resto… **"Malfoy, no estás solo, ¿Sabes?"** Protesta aún sin mirarme. **"Es que necesito estirarme."** Protesté mientras rozaba con mi pierna su rodilla, sin que se diese cuenta estaba atrapándola entre mis piernas. **"Ya está bien…"** Se quedó callada mirándome. **"¿Qué ocurre, Granger?"** Pregunté desplegando todo el encanto del que era consciente y puede que algo del que no era consciente porque de inmediato su mirada se perdió en la mía… (_¡Oh, Merlin! Those eyes are like fluid gold_). Creo que he conseguido lo que quería, está atrapada en mi encanto… **"Dime, Granger… ¿Qué es lo que está bien?"** Susurré acercándome a ella lentamente. **"Tú… ¿Qué…?"** La pobre está sin palabras. **"¿Yo estoy bien?"** Será mejor que siga hablando en susurros… parece como si la hubiese hipnotizado, me pregunto si… **"¿Hay algo que quieras decirme aparte de que estoy bien?"** No parpadea apenas, puede que me esté pasando un poco… Ahora sí que estoy alucinando yo… Se ha incorporado y avanza hacia mí, la tengo sobre mi cuerpo, sus labios a milímetros de los míos… **"Hueles muy bien…"** Susurra antes de besarme ligeramente… **"Sabes aún mejor"** (_Yeah, Darling! Come with me_).

Sus besos dejaron de ser suaves e inexpertos para volverme completamente loco, su boca era suave y aterciopelada, su lengua jugaba con la mía de un modo increíblemente lujurioso, si no fuese porque este carruaje pronto llegará a su destino no creo que fuese capaz de contenerme y estaría sobre ella en un instante. Pero ella no parece consciente de ese detalle, está rozándose contra mí de un modo increíblemente sugerente… (_Vaya, vaya, Granger. ¿Quién lo diría de un ratoncito de biblioteca como tú? ¿Será Krum quien te enseñó todo esto?_) Definitivamente va a ser el mejor curso de mi vida, una mujer tan sensual y hermosa condenada a vivir encerrada conmigo en una torre… He muerto y he ido al cielo. (_No, I'm dead but this is too much luxury for heaven, I'm in a wonderful hell._) Su mano se mete bajo mi camiseta y comienza a explorar mi pecho, creo que voy a morir de puro placer con sus besos. Cierro los ojos y me concentro en su lengua bajando por mi cuello, su cuerpo cada vez más cerca del mío… ¡Esto es una tortura! Pero de pronto… para. **"¡Oh, no!"** Ay. Eso ha dolido y no creo que estuviese en el plan original, menuda bofetada… eso me recuerda a cierto puñetazo en tercero… **"¡Maldito hurón! ¿Qué me has hecho?"** Vale, la próxima vez no me puedo dejar llevar… sí, ya, como si fuese a haber una próxima vez. (_¡Fool!_) ¡Tácticas evasivas a la de ya! **"No tengo ni idea de lo que me estás diciendo, Granger!"** Hasta yo me creo que estoy enfadado, bueno un poco sí estoy, me acaban de joder el viaje. **"Sí, ya… que me voy a creer que no tienes nada que ver con esto."** (_¡Merlín, está de vicio cuando se enfada!_). **"Mira, lo único que sé es que te has tirado sobre mí y has empezado a besarme."** Sonrisa lo más inocente posible. **"Pensé que era una especie de sorpresa de bienvenida o algo así."** Y en ese mismo instante el carruaje se detuvo. (_Saved!_)

--------------------------------------

McGonagall me mira como si fuese una especie de caramelito. Esta parte creo que no me gusta. (_Freak out!_) Por suerte, Hermione tiene tal cabreo encima que ni se da cuenta de cuando su profesora favorita tartamudea al dirigirse a nosotros. (_Sigh! This is a sin_) Nos ha dado las indicaciones y las contraseñas, ya han llevado nuestro equipaje allí y ahora está recordándonos nuestros deberes como Premios Anuales. Entre otras cosas tendremos que ir a Beauxbatons y Durmstrang en distintos momentos del curso en representación de Hogwarts. (_Crap!_). Cuando deja de regodearse con los detalles nos deja ir a cenar. Estoy hambriento. Aunque he de reconocer que no sólo tengo hambre de comida… (_¿Por qué tiene que llevar tanta ropa encima?_) Al entrar en el comedor se me escapa un gemido de desesperación: Pansy está dando palmaditas a un sitio a su lado. Busco a Crabe y Goyle y me voy derechito a donde están ellos. Son los únicos a los que puedo llegar a considerar amigos, al menos sé que me van a ayudar a escapar de Pansy. Ni me miran, siguen comiendo. La suerte es que tampoco me dan la noche con parloteos insulsos, ellos van a lo suyo que es la comida.

Ya es hora de irse a dormir. La torre está en el quinto pino hacia la derecha. No hay cuadro ni tampoco una puerta como es debido, sólo una estatua de una doncella muy hermosa. Me mira con ojos vacíos de piedra y un escalofrío recorre mi espalda mientras digo la contraseña, el pedestal se desliza y deja al descubierto un arco, milagrosamente no tengo que agacharme para entrar, este castillo siempre está lleno de puertas hechas por enanos. La sala de estudio no está mal. Varios sofás grandes y con aspecto de ser cómodos, una mesa en el medio frente a la chimenea, una mesa con un par de sillas, una alacena y una encimera parecen todo lo que conceden como cocina. Tras los sofás una escalera de piedra. Supongo que las habitaciones estarán en lo alto. Estoy cansado y creo que me voy a dar una ducha y tirarme en cama hasta que el lunes tenga que ir a clase. En cuanto llego a lo alto de las escaleras me encuentro un pequeño rellano con tres puertas. Bien. Sin distintivos de ningún tipo. No pienso quedarme como un tonto llamando a todas, la lógica me dice que la del medio será muy probablemente el baño, me decanto por la de la izquierda como mi posible cuarto. ¡Acerté! Todas mis cosas ya están desempaquetadas y en su sitio. Cama grande y cómoda, sábanas de seda negras, chaise longe cerca de una ventana con una lámpara de pie para leer, libros en la estantería y los distintivos de Slytherin en una de las paredes. Perfecto. Cojo el batín y la pequeña bolsa con todo lo necesario para el baño y me voy a la puerta del medio. ¡Perfecto! Este baño no tiene que envidiarle nada al de los prefectos, bañera tamaño piscina y sin sirenas que toquen las narices en las ventanas. Estoy deseando meterme en el agua caliente, me duele todo tras el viaje y noto un ligero dolor de cabeza de tanto concentrarme en mantener todo el 'encanto Veela' a raya. Sólo me falta un poco de música relajante y una luz un poco más tenue… (_Maybe…_) Cojo la varita y con un suave movimiento las velas del techo se apagan, sólo quedan unas pocas a la altura de la piscina. La música suave de un cuarteto de cuerda comienza a llenar la estancia poco a poco. (_Nice_). Me sumerjo completamente y dejo que todas las preocupaciones queden en la superficie. Mas cuando vuelvo a subir… no estoy solo.

"**¿Qué haces aquí?"** Pregunta intentando salir de la bañera aunque se detiene en cuanto se da cuenta de que está desnuda. (_I'm a lucky man!_). **"Estaba bañándome."** Respondo con una sonrisa. **"Supongo que ambos tuvimos la misma idea."** Acercándome a ella. **"¡No te acerques!".** Alejándose hasta que dio con la pared. **"Tranquila, no voy a violarte."** (_No, you're gonna ask me to make you love, maybe not today, but you're gonna ask me soon_). **"De todos modos, prefiero que no te acerques más de lo que ya estás."** Está preciosa cuando frunce el ceño. **"No seas tonta, Hermione. Somos adultos."** Poniendo los ojos en blanco. **"A mí no me importa cederte el sitio, ya estoy suficientemente relajado por esta noche"** Avanzando hasta las escaleras para salir de la piscina. **"Buenas noches."** Salí del agua y cogí una toalla cercana para secarme poniendo especial cuidado en que no se notase que la observaba disimuladamente. **"Supongo que sería buena idea que pensemos en un modo de no coincidir en el baño"** Dijo con un hilillo de voz (_¿Dónde está la valentía Gryffindor?_).** "A mí me da igual, Hermione. Si tanto te preocupa, organízalo a tu gusto y luego me lo cuentas."** Encogiéndome de hombros mientras me ponía el batín. **"Buenas noches, Draco."** Musitó cuando salía.

No está mal para ser las primeras horas en Hogwarts como un Veela. Creo que me lo voy a pasar muy bien con esta leoncita asustadiza. Me deslicé entre las sábanas y me decidí a dormir.

-------------------------------

_¿Qué tal? ¿Merezco aplausos o me lanzaréis todos los ingredientes de la ensalada? Espero arrancar al menos alguna risa… _


	2. Buenos días, Draco

Pienso subir todos los capítulos que llevo escritos… o Elhora me mata… y no voy a añadir comentarios hasta el final…

-------------------------------

Buenos días, Draco. Despertarte en mitad de una enorme cama con sábanas de seda es uno de los placeres de ser un Malfoy. Siento el contacto de la ligera tela en todo mi cuerpo como si de un centenar de manos acariciantes se tratase… eso trae deliciosos recuerdos de noches pasadas a mi mente y… me obliga a levantarme para darme una ducha fría. (_Sigh_) De camino al baño me pregunto si Hermione habrá hecho ya el esquema horario para compartirlo, me imagino que no y me da igual. No pienso hacer caso de lo que doña marisabidilla diga acerca de cuando y cuando no puedo ducharme o bañarme. Que aprenda a llamar a la puerta.

No ha sido nada divertido dejar que el agua helada me recorriese de ese modo, sino que casi era una tortura, principalmente porque no cesaba de aparecerse ante mis ojos la imagen de Hermione desnuda en la piscina, la verdad es que es un verdadero pecado que oculte esas curvas bajo capas y más capas de ropa, no me extraña que todos se sorprendiesen al verla del brazo de Krum en cuarto… ¡Si resultó que era una mujer y no un chico con problemas de hormonas! De todos modos, ahora que todo ha vuelto a su situación normal, es un buen momento para bajar a desayunar, me he puesto un pantalón de pijama para no tener que aguantar sus rubores, aunque reconozco que su rostro enrojecido es un verdadero deleite para la vista… puede que mañana… (_Nay! Let her suffer a bit!_)

Pero antes de salir del baño oigo voces. Parece que vienen de la sala de estar. Abro con cuidado y espero en el rellano para poder oír qué dicen. **"Ginny, no creo que sea buena idea que estés aquí. No sé cómo se lo tomará Malfoy."** Decía Hermione con tono preocupado. "**Dijiste que está dormido, ¿no? Y yo necesito hablar contigo.""De acuerdo. Suéltalo"** Se rindió Hermione. **"Necesito tu consejo sobre algo que me pasa con Harry"** (_Vaya, vaya, no todo es perfecto en el paraíso_)**"¿Qué ocurre? Se os ve genial juntos y no parece que discutáis ni nada por el estilo."** Preguntó Hermione, extrañada. **"Y no discutimos y realmente no ocurre nada. Precisamente ese es el problema. Quiero que ocurra algo y Harry no quiere que ocurra o por lo menos se resiste con todas sus fuerzas para que ocurra… me está volviendo loca""Ginny, me he perdido."** Reconoció Hermione. (_Yo también_) **"Bueno, reconozco que como eres mi única amiga o por lo menos la única que no irá contándoselo a todo el castillo, sólo puedo decírtelo a ti, pero sé que no lo entenderás o que pensarás que la postura de Harry en esto es la más sensata… sólo intenta comprenderme un poco, ¿vale?" "Te prometo que intentaré ponerme de tu parte, Ginny… me tienes en ascuas" "Quiero acostarme con Harry antes de que termine este curso"** (_¿Pero aún no lo han hecho? ¡Menudo mojigato!_) **"¿No crees que es un poco precipitado decidirlo de esa manera? De todos modos por qué antes de que termine el curso, podríais intentar esperar a que el momento apropiado llegue… y sin necesidad de estar rodeados de gente que puede sorprenderos en cualquier momento"** razonó Hermione. **"No lo entiendes, Hermione. El año que viene Harry no me verá todos los días y sin embargo estará rodeado de chicas que lo acosarán porque es el salvador del mundo mágico… no estaré segura de que no haga algo con ellas y quiero tenerlo primero de ese modo… quiero que sea el primero"** (_No sé cómo Potter puede resistirse a que le digan eso, por favor… yo ya estaría quitándome los pantalones… Sigh. San Potter_) **"Ginny, Harry no es así. Él te ama de verdad, no creo que el acostaros juntos haga que te ame más, tampoco que te ame menos… Supongo que es normal que tengas algún tipo de inseguridad, es normal, comprendo perfectamente que ver a todas esas chicas haciendo el imbécil a su lado es un poco preocupante, pero Harry no les presta atención, ni siquiera es capaz de verlas… Sólo tiene ojos, oídos y pensamientos para ti, te quiere hasta el punto de no importarle nadie más que tú. Lo sé porque lo conozco desde hace muchos años y es como un hermano para mí, te aseguro que te ama de verdad y el que os acostéis juntos o no le da igual." **(_¿En serio?_) **"Pero Hermione… ¿tan malo sería?" "No sé, Ginny. Nunca he sentido nada como lo que sientes tú por él." "¿De verdad nunca has estado enamorada o te refieres a que nunca te ha atraído un chico hasta el punto de querer que te… toque?"** (_Esto se pone interesante_) **"¡Ginny, por favor! Sabes perfectamente que no he estado enamorada… Creí estarlo con Krum y con Ron, pero sé que no era más que una especie de cariño pero nada más. Luego… bueno, sé perfectamente lo que es desear a un chico sólo por su físico pero… creo que no me ha dado fuerte con ninguno"** Escuché una de esas risas nerviosas tan típicas de las chicas. **"Pues ahora estás viviendo con el tío más cachondo de todo Hogwarts…"** (_Gracias_) **"Bueno… eso es un poco incómodo, ¿sabes?"** (_¿Incómodo?_) **"¿Por qué?"** (_Eso… ¿por qué?_) **"Bueno… ayer pude ver al completo lo que muchas sólo sueñan y… resultó bastante complicado dormir después…" "¿Me estás diciendo que viste a Draco Malfoy completamente desnudo y no hiciste fotos?" "Bueno, no suelo llevar una cámara encima cuando me voy a dar un baño… Fue incómodo, yo también estaba desnuda y doy gracias a la enorme cantidad de burbujas que había en la bañera por lo que creo que no vio nada…" "Dime… ¿has podido ver al 'pequeño Malfoy'?"** (_¡Pero qué viciosilla es esta Weasley, pena que esté con Potter!_) **"Bueno, aunque no tengo nada con lo que comparar… creo que puedo afirmar que no tiene nada de 'pequeño'"** respondió Hermione en voz baja. (_Bueno, ella y medio Slytherin ya puestos_) **"Esto es crueldad… ¿Puedo mudarme contigo?"** (_¡Vaya, sí que debo de estar bueno para que se plantee dejar a San Potter colgado!_) **"¡No exageres, Ginny!"** (_Esto se vuelve aburrido, creo que voy a hacer acto de presencia_)

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y la cerré para que no se diesen cuenta de que había escuchado toda su conversación hasta el momento. Bajé las escaleras tranquilamente, observando sus reacciones. Hermione estaba roja como la grana, pero la joven Weasley me miraba como si fuese un pastel. **"Buenos días, señoritas. No se molesten por mí, sólo he bajado para desayunar algo."** Me fui a la cocina y juraría que los ojos de la pelirroja no se apartaron de mi culo. Me senté en la mesa, con un leve movimiento de varita invoqué el Profeta y la cajetilla de cigarrillos de mi mesilla de noche. Café. El mejor invento del mundo… y un cigarrillo el mejor acompañante de todos. **"Ginny, será mejor que te vayas, tengo que hablar con mi 'compañero de piso' de unas cuantas normas básicas de convivencia"** dijo Hermione entre dientes. (_¿Compañero de piso? Curioso._) **"Por favoooor"** Protestó la pelirroja.**"Sólo un poquito más" "¡Por favor, Ginebra!" **Hermione la sacó casi a empujones de la sala y cerró la puerta con fuerza. **"¿No tienes suficiente dinero como para comprar los pijamas completos, Malfoy?"** (_Esa ha estado bien, he de concedérselo y está preciosa cuando se enfada_)** "No pareció importarle a tu amiga. ¿Por qué te molesta a ti?" "Verte ayer fue suficiente para tener que visitar al psicólogo el resto de mi vida, no hagas que tenga arcadas antes de desayunar"** (_¿Arcadas? ¿Está de coña?_) **"No me tomes el pelo, por favor. ¿De verdad te resulto tan desagradable a la vista? Tengo entendido que todas las demás alumnas no estarían del todo de acuerdo contigo."** Sonreí al acordarme de algunas de las miradas que últimamente me lanzaban, todas dirigidas a imaginar cómo sería quitarme la ropa o arrancármela… Esto de ser una especie de imán sobrenatural de las mujeres la verdad es que no es del todo incómodo. **"Bueno, da igual. Tenemos que hablar acerca de nuestras atribuciones como Premios Anuales."** No pensé que cambiase de tema, parece que no quiere discutir después de todo, lástima. **"¿Nuestras atribuciones?"** Pregunté haciéndome el tonto mientras seguía bebiendo el café y repasando el periódico… **"Sí, lo sabes perfectamente. Tenemos que revisar los estatutos de los equipos y los clubes de estudio, asignarles aulas y horarios. Organizar las tareas de los prefectos, las reuniones, los horarios de vigilancia. Sin olvidar nuestras propias vigilancias." **Menudo peñazo.** "Bien, haz un borrador y luego me lo pasas para revisarlo y aprobarlo"** Dije sin rastro de preocupación en mi voz y dándole una calada al cigarrillo. **"¿Perdona? No te creerás que voy a ser la única que trabaje de los dos, ¿cierto?" "No, pero si cada uno hacemos una parte, ninguno de los dos estará contento con lo que haga el otro, discutiremos y querremos dedicarnos a fastidiarnos mutuamente hasta que el colegio sea un campo de batalla. Si lo haces tú y luego yo simplemente lo reviso por encima nos ahorraremos cientos de discusiones y será más justo para el resto de los alumnos. Prometo aprobar todo aquello que hagas sin darte problemas, si te parece mejor."** La miré por encima del periódico y vi cómo resoplaba derrotada. **"Está bien. Tienes razón. Será más cómodo."** Subió las escaleras y bajó poco después con dos gruesos rollos de pergamino. **"Toma. Puedes aprovechar estos dos días antes de que empiecen las clases para echarle un vistazo." "¿Ya lo habías hecho?"** La miré estupefacto. Me había dado la razón y además ya tiene todo el trabajo hecho… me parece que no va a ser tan horrible vivir con ella. **"No podía dormirme y decidí mantenerme ocupada"** dijo encogiéndose de hombros. (_Esto me recuerda algo…_) **"¿Por qué no podías dormir?"** Pregunté con la mejor de mis sonrisas, mirándola a los ojos directamente… esos ojos color miel que me atormentaron en mis sueños por la noche…

En ese mismo instante me di cuenta que mis encantos sólo funcionan con ella cuando la miro fijamente… pues de inmediato su mirada dejó de enfocarme, se perdió por completo. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y brillaron entre sus pestañas con verdadera lujuria, su lengua recorrió sus labios resecos de pronto… (_Oh, thats totally sexy!_) Se acercó a mí como hipnotizada y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí con movimientos lentos y seductores, su rostro estaba frente al mío podía oler su aliento como una deliciosa mezcla de fresa y canela que me invitaba a probarla. Estaba totalmente alucinado por lo que estaba haciendo, era infinitamente más atrevida de lo que había sido en el carruaje el día anterior. Sus labios me besaron con suavidad y poco a poco se hicieron más urgentes, se abrieron para mí… puse mis manos en sus caderas y la apreté contra mi cuerpo, quería sentirla y que me sintiese contra ella. (_Yeah, darling. I'm really glad to see you_) Sentía que no debía hacer aquello, que jamás había necesitado usar ningún tipo de encantamiento o hechizo con ninguna otra chica y que me estaba aprovechando vilmente del influjo que tenía sobre ella por mi naturaleza veela pero… (_Hell with that. This is what I want_) Pero saborear esta boca tan cálida era un verdadero placer, sentir su cuerpo caliente contra mi pecho frío era maravilloso, sus dedos jugando con mi pelo impidiendo que me separase de ella… como si hubiese algo que lograse hacerlo. La alcé para sentarla en la mesa y me di cuenta entonces de que su mirada seguía destilando un puro deseo por mí y nadie más… Si su querida amiga le preguntase de nuevo si había sentido algo así por alguien ahora su respuesta sería completamente distinta a la que le había dado… volví a perderme en sus labios, dejando que mis manos vagasen por su cintura y su espalda, sus piernas se enroscaron en la mía y me atrajeron a ella, sentía su urgencia y ardía por responder a ella pero antes quería deleitarme con su piel… oculta por una enorme y horrible blusa. (_Open Sesame!_) Abrí un botón con miedo de que despertase de aquel trance, bajé por su cuello con mi lengua a medida que iba abriendo el resto con lentitud, su sabor era absolutamente magnífico… como canela recién cortada… el pecho subía y bajaba con su respiración agitada y oí su corazón latir con fuerza cuando me detuve para acariciar su pecho con mis dientes… y me di cuenta de que quería que estuviese consciente. Que deseaba que todo aquello sucediese porque ella lo deseaba de verdad y no porque mi parte veela la tuviese fascinada hasta el punto de permitirme hacerle lo que se me antojase. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y aparté mis manos de su cuerpo… sabía que la bofetada sería épica y me preparé para recibirla. (_Crap! I'm the most stupid man in the world!_)

"**¿Qué me has hecho?"** Su voz estaba temblorosa, sus piernas se alejaron de mi cuerpo y me pareció que se bajaba de la mesa con esfuerzo. **"Lo siento. No me di cuenta… Yo."** Sí, siento ser un maldito veela, siento que cada vez que me miras a los ojos dejas de pensar hasta desearme con tanta ansia que te olvidas de odiarme, siento que me parezcas el ser más maravilloso de este asqueroso planeta y siento no poder decirte todo esto. (_Pero lo que más siento es que no podamos seguir con lo que estábamos haciendo para no tener que subir a darme una ducha fría otra vez_)** "¿Qué me has hecho, Draco?"** (_Al menos hemos dejado los apellidos atrás_) **"No puedo explicártelo… pero te juro por Merlín que no ha sido intencionado"** (_Y no estoy mintiendo_). Quería ver su rostro, quería saber cuanto me odiaba en ese instante para poder borrar de mi mente esa mirada de deseo absoluto que me estaba atormentando, pero no podía mirarla a los ojos, si lo hacía otra vez no podría contenerme de nuevo… **"Mírame, Draco." "No puedo." "¿Por qué?" "Porque pasará de nuevo y no quiero eso"** (_Dam it. __I want it even more than breath but I want it being yourself and not a puppet in my hands. I want you to desire me by yourself, not because I enchanted you. I want you to ask me to do it, I want you to beg for me under my body… __And I don't want you to hate me afterwards_)** "Draco… sea lo que sea… tienes que decírmelo o hablaré con Dumbledore y McGonagall de esto."** (_Shit!_)** "De acuerdo."** Abrí los ojos pero no la miré, no puedo mirarla teniendo en mente todo lo que acaba de ocurrir, con el sabor de sus besos en mis labios… **"Pero primero tengo que darme una ducha…" **No dijo nada cuando subí las escaleras y me metí en el baño. El agua puede arrastrar el olor de mi cuerpo y hacer que desaparezcan los aspectos más incómodos de mi excitación pero no puede borrar de mi mente su cuerpo enroscado contra el mío, su boca abierta para respirar en grandes bocanadas de aire… (_¿Por qué no puede haber duchas frías para el cerebro?_)

Cuando bajé la encontré acurrucada como si quisiese convertirse en un ser insignificante en uno de los sofás frente a la chimenea, también se había dado una ducha, probablemente mientras yo me vestía en mi cuarto. Ahora llevaba una blusa aún más horrible y unos pantalones holgados, había añadido la túnica del colegio, supongo que para que se notase menos aún que era una mujer bajo todas esas capas de ropa. Yo me había puesto unos vaqueros y una camiseta negros, no exactamente ajustados pero sí lo suficiente. Ni siquiera cuando lo intento puedo conseguir ser feo, no es que sea un narcisista, pero cuando te dedicas a revisar tu armario en busca de ropa que te haga parecer un adefesio y te das cuenta que ni siquiera tienes una camisa hortera, te empiezas a dar cuenta de que estás condenado a ser atractivo. Al bajar las escaleras y darme de lleno el sol que entraba por la ventana me di cuenta de que además la ropa negra hacía que mi piel reluciese con más fuerza. (_Como si no tuviese suficiente_). Me senté en el sofá que estaba frente a ella y evité con todas mis fuerzas mirarla.

"**¿Me lo vas a explicar?"** Dijo en un susurro que me hizo desear acercarme a ella y abrazarla. Me contuve y apreté los puños. **"Sí. ¿Te acuerdas de Fleur Delacour y de cómo todos los tíos babeaban y hacían el imbécil detrás de ella?" "Sí, lo recuerdo. ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con esto?" "Nada. Sólo es un ejemplo"** Suspiré, de todas las mujeres que hay en Hogwarts y en este maldito mundo… ¿tenía que ser precisamente ella? **"Es un ejemplo para que te hagas una idea de lo que ha pasado y te des cuenta de que no lo he hecho de manera intencionada como te dije, que fue sin querer… Ella es parte Veela, su abuela era una Veela, por eso ella tiene una parte del encanto y en cuanto se fijaba en algún chico, como intentó con Diggory, todo varón que estuviese cerca caía irremediablemente a sus pies… el caso es que… bueno..."** Maldición, pensarlo es una cosa, que te maldigas internamente por ello es otra… pero decirlo en voz alta me está haciendo sudar… decírselo a ella después de todo lo que le he dicho a lo largo de estos años es una verdadera tortura. **"¿Draco, estás intentando decirme que eres parte Veela?" "No, estoy intentando decirte que Soy un Veela."** Ya está, ya lo dije… **"¿En serio?"** Asentí con la cabeza. **"Mi herencia se remonta bastante atrás pero al parecer he heredado toda la maldita parte Veela que corre por el árbol genealógico de los Malfoy"** Dije entre dientes obligándome a mirar la mesa que había entre nosotros. **"Ya puedes reírte todo lo que quieras…" "¿Por qué habría de reírme? Debe de ser muy duro para ti, supongo que lo que ocurrió fue que me hechizaste de algún modo al mirarme y debí de ponerme imposible contigo. Lo siento"** (_What? She's feeling pity for me?_) **"Tampoco es que me torturases, precisamente"** Me sonreí a medias.** "He de reconocer que lo único que me hacen las otras chicas es babear y aletear con las pestañas, tú sin embargo te lanzas a besarme y te pegas a mí…"** Volví a cerrar los ojos con fuerza para no mirarla mientras rememoraba todo de nuevo. **"Tus besos son suaves y dulces al principio, luego te vuelves ansiosa… tu cuerpo contra el mío es suave y maravilloso, te mueves de un modo que me vuelve loco…" "¡Basta!"** Exclamó y sentí cómo su voz temblaba. **"Creo que me ha quedado claro que no lo pasas nada mal cuando pasa… eso" "En realidad la tortura fue detenerme y hacer que te despertases…" "¿Es lo mismo que ocurrió ayer en el carruaje?" "Sí." "¿Crees que podrías mirarme sin que eso volviese a ocurrir?" "No creo… mucho menos cuando tengo en la mente cada uno de tus besos y tus caricias… y reconozco que me está costando un mundo no mirarte para que continuemos…" "¡Maldito seas, Malfoy! Te recuerdo que soy una sangre sucia para ti y Gryffindor además" "Lo siento, pero sólo puedo pensar en lo mucho que me apetece volver a sentir tus labios contra los míos…"** Apreté los párpados con fuerza para no mirarla. **"¿Te ayudaría que te diese una bofetada?" "¿A estas alturas? No." **(_Come on, mate… just a little peek_) **"¿No hay nada que puedas hacer para que al menos podamos convivir sin que te vuelvas ciego de tanto cerrar los ojos?" "No lo sé."** Entreabrí los ojos ligeramente y me di cuenta que ya no estaba hecha un ovillo, estaba sentada mirándome con cara de interés. **"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?"** Fruncí el ceño. **"Es que acabo de darme cuenta de que… brillas."** Entreví que se levantaba y volví a cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Oí cómo se acercaba a mí. Sentí su mano en mi brazo, cálida y suave… subía por mi piel, su tacto era como la seda… su mano dejó mi brazo y sus dedos tocaron mi mejilla… **"No sigas haciendo eso, por favor…" "¿Por qué?" "Porque estoy deseando abrir los ojos y besarte de nuevo… sabes muy bien"** Giré mi rostro y busqué sus dedos para atraparlos con mis labios… ella los retiró con rapidez y se alejó de mí. Respiré hondo. (_No quiero darme otra ducha fría, a este paso me quedo como una pasa_)** "¿Por qué de pronto te parezco tan… fabulosa?" "No es de pronto, digamos que desde que me besaste anoche en el carruaje me da igual que sepas lo fabulosa que me pareciste siempre" "¿En serio quieres que me crea que siempre te he gustado?" "No estás tan mal, aunque hay que saber eliminar toda la ropa que te pones para poder darse cuenta de que tienes un cuerpo de infarto"** Me sonreí de nuevo. Ella bufó incrédula. **"Vamos, Granger… ¿No me digas que crees que Krum te pidió para salir sólo por tu cerebro? Desencajaste muchas mandíbulas en ese famoso baile, al menos yo me había dado cuenta ya de algo en tercero."** Volvió a bufar. **"Ahora parece que soy una de las mujeres más codiciadas de Hogwarts" "Bueno, no estoy al tanto de todos los chismes pero sé que unos cuantos sí que han pasado unas cuantas para intentar hacerse con el ánimo suficiente de pasar por encima de tus dos guardaespaldas… Esto es estúpido. Ven aquí, por favor. ""¿Para qué?" "Sólo hazlo, por favor."** Volvió a acercarse a mí, sentí su mano de nuevo, tiré de ella para que cayese sobre mí. **"¿Qué demonios…?"** Su voz me guió hasta lo que tanto deseaba, tomé su rostro y lo atraje al mío para besarla. Sus brazos cayeron sobre su regazo, dejó de resistirse cuando mi lengua se introdujo en su boca y rememoré una buena parte de lo que había pasado entre nosotros. Así su cintura para obligarla a sentarse a horcajadas sobre mí de nuevo y que así quedase más cerca de mí, que pudiese percibir lo que ella misma había provocado en mí escasos minutos antes. Un gemido de placer escapó de mi garganta cuando su cuerpo se pegó al mío por propia iniciativa, era ella la que estaba tomando ahora el control, no estaba bajo ningún influjo y sin embargo seguía besándome con avidez, me atreví a acariciar su espalda y descender con mis manos hasta su trasero… pero eso hizo que se frenase. (_No, not again!_) **"No, por favor…"** (_Crap! I said it aloud!_) **"¿Qué era exactamente lo que me querías demostrar?"** (_That I'm horny because of you_) **"Que no era pura palabrería. Y que conste que no he abierto los ojos en ningún momento. Sólo te besé y tú solita respondiste" "¡Como para no hacerlo!"** Se levantó y me dejó peor de lo que estaba antes de la ducha fría. **"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" "Que si Krum besase la mitad de bien de cómo me has besado tú… a estas alturas no creo que siguiese siendo… bueno, ya sabes" "¿Tienes un gran interés en seguir siéndolo?" "Sí."** No me hizo falta abrir los ojos para saber que me estaba taladrando con la mirada. **"Bueno, de ilusión también se vive… Ahora, si no te importa… no aguanto más duchas frías y después de esto no me queda otra opción que buscar algún tipo de alivio." **Me levanté y me dirigí hacia la puerta con los ojos entrecerrados para no mirarla y al mismo tiempo para no matarme de camino. **"¿A dónde vas?" "A buscar alguna chica dispuesta a acostarse conmigo ya, por suerte mi condición me permite saber que tendré suerte con la primera que elija." "¿Lo dices en serio?" "Como me quede aquí voy a ser el primer Malfoy con un problema serio de priapismo y acabas de dejarme claro que no eres una opción a tener en cuenta ya que deseas mantener tu 'virtud' intacta… A menos que te hayas replanteado ese 'pequeño' detalle, podría ser paciente si supiese que al final…" "Sigue soñando. Vete a por alguna otra que no tenga escrúpulos si eso te hace feliz."**

Me fui. Maldita sea Granger. No quiero otra que ocupe su lugar, la quiero a ella pero con su estúpida idea de ser una chica perfecta y quedarse así hasta que se case no puedo hacerle eso, sería una violación y no soy de esos. Me gusta obtener las cosas porque me las dan, no robarlas… Vale, lo de Longbottom en primero fue una jugarreta de chiquillos. Ahora tengo que buscar a alguien porque jamás pensé que podrían molestarme tanto unos pantalones. (_Shit! Shit! Shit!_). En cuanto giré la primera esquina me encontré con dos encantadoras Huffelpuff de sexto curso, una simple sonrisa y eran mías. Recordé que había una sala libre en aquel mismo corredor, las convencí de que viniesen conmigo y tras unas horas de continuo ejercicio conseguí librarme de los efectos de Hermione sobre mí, al menos pude calmarme lo suficiente como para ser capaz de volver a la sala. No estaba allí y no oí nada proveniente de su habitación, cogí los dos rollos de pergamino con el trabajo que había hecho por la noche y me fui a mi habitación a repasarlo antes de que fuese la hora de cenar.


	3. Esto es una tortura

Esto es una tortura. Llevo una semana intentando evitarla y no me resulta posible, mi mente está ocupada en todo momento pensando en ella o rememorando esos instantes tan eróticos con ella, ya ni me molesto en mirar hacia el grifo del agua caliente, estoy abonado al agua fría todas las mañanas. Da igual que me canse de acostarme con cada una de las que me encuentro a solas por los pasillos, ninguna es ella… En clase me obligo a mirar fijamente los libros o al profesor de turno para no mirarla, pero leo párrafo tras párrafo o escucho discurso tras discurso sin que siquiera entre una sílaba en mi cerebro, estoy centrado en ella y no puedo ni mirarla por temor a que de pronto nuestras miradas se encuentren y desencadene otro episodio de pasión desenfrenada que me va a dejar mil veces peor… (_I want to be in hell!!! It can't be worse than this…_)

Sé que si logro acostarme con ella estaré perdido eternamente, si ahora sólo con sus besos ha conseguido que me obsesione hasta este punto… ¿A dónde llegaría mi estupidez si llega a ser mía una sola vez? Además que me odiaría por robarle su preciada virtud de ese modo… unido al hecho de que yo me sentiría fatal por tener que llegar a esos subterfugios para conseguir acostarme con ella… jamás he necesitado mentir, burlar o siquiera engañar a una chica para llevármela a la cama, pero jamás ninguna se ha resistido tanto como Granger. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan estricta? ¿Qué importancia tiene que no sea su príncipe azul? Seguro que ninguno puede llegar a tener tanta experiencia como yo, porque a este paso con tanta práctica puedo llegar a considerarlo una profesión si los negocios de mi padre algún día se escoñan, que con tanto vodka me extraña que no naufraguen… Ahora que lo pienso, debería aconsejarle que invierta en una destilería, seguro que le sacamos partido aunque sea a las cestas de navidad.

Me pregunto qué pasará por su mente cada vez que nos encontramos en los pasillos o qué demonios hace para que no haya modo de que me la encuentre en la torre que compartimos, porque una cosa es que yo la evite pero ella no puede atreverse a evitarme también… supongo que el único consuelo que me va a quedar es que tenemos reunión con los prefectos esta noche y después ronda de pasillos. Me temo que no nos quedará más remedio que coincidir un poco, puede que incluso se digne a hablarme y todo. (_Que un Malfoy como yo se vea reducido a esperar las limosnas de una… de ella_) Esto ya está pasando de castaño oscuro, no puede ser que esta niña buena siga resistiéndose, de esta noche no pasa… no señor. Ahora que… como al final me enganche con ella… (_Querré morirme… lenta y dolorosamente_)

Durante toda la reunión no he dicho ni una palabra, he estado mirando a todas partes menos a ella. No puedo hacerlo con todos mirándome, por supuesto. A ver cómo explico yo que Granger se vuelve una ninfómana sólo con mirarla… (_Ya me gustaría_) Pero he sido completamente consciente de su cuerpo sentado a mi lado, he escuchado cada una de las palabras que salían de su boca aterciopelada con esa voz encantadora que tiene, he olido su perfume natural y perfecto… (_Ahora soy un adicto a la canela, además_) y creo que todos los prefectos se deben de creer que estoy como una puta cabra. ¿Desde cuando me quedo callado ante todo lo que dice Granger? Vale, se supone que está actuando en nombre de ambos y que las organizaciones las hemos hecho a medias… Pansy me mira como si estuviese verdaderamente loco. (_No la culpo, yo también me estoy planteando el internarme: Síndrome del perfecto capullo con ansias de calzonazos_) El que tardasen horas en irse no se lo perdonaré jamás, bueno, vale… la reunión sólo duró hora y media, pero de todos modos fue eterna.

"**Nos toca hacer ronda a nosotros, Malfoy"** (_¡Vuelta a los apellidos!_)** "No estoy sordo, Hermione."** (_¡Chúpate esa…! Mejor no pienso en eso_)** "¿Perdona?"** Me miró sorprendida, de inmediato levanté la mirada, aún no es el momento apropiado. **"Se lo has explicado a ellos unas diez veces durante el reparto de guardias, te recuerdo que además me leí los dos rollos de pergamino que escribiste"** Suspiré y cerré los ojos para bajar la cabeza antes de que me diese tortícolis.** "Lo siento, Draco… ¿Te encuentras bien?"** Acercándose a mí, pude sentir una de sus manos en mi hombro. "**No, no me encuentro nada bien, pero vamos a hacer esa maldita ronda…"** Me zafé de su mano y empecé a caminar para situarme frente a ella, no es por caballerosidad ni nada por el estilo, si ella fuese delante no miraría otra cosa que su trasero y no puedo permitirme perder la calma, he de calcular bien el momento en que termine obligándome a mirarla para que luego no pueda acusarme de hacer trampas. **"No dijiste nada en la reunión…"** Comenzó a hablar en susurros tras de mí, su cuerpo casi pegado al mío para no tener que alzar la voz y que nadie la escuchase. **"No tenía nada que decir, se supone que ambos estamos de acuerdo con lo que estuviste explicándoles, es mejor que no te desacredite porque entonces nadie se creería que hemos llegado a un acuerdo" "Eso es absurdo, Draco. Nadie se cree que tú y yo podamos estar de acuerdo en algo… No te has metido conmigo desde que empezó el curso"** (_Si supieras lo que quiero meter… Caaaaaaaaalma. No pienses en eso… Fíjate en las piedras, son muy interesantes. Fascinantes._) **"Me has estado evitando"** Afirmó. **"Sí" "¿Por qué?" "Sabes perfectamente el por qué" "No tendría que ser tan difícil para ti el resistirte a mirarme, se supone que soy un adefesio cargado de ropa, una sangre sucia que no merece siquiera que le hablen…"** (_Con lo lista que es y no sabe lo que es un espejo_) **"Cierra el pico." "Es la verdad, Draco. Sólo tienes que acordarte de que me odias" "Quizás fuese más fácil si me acordase de por qué tengo que odiarte"** Amagué darme la vuelta y volver a caminar como si me hubiese olvidado de por qué no puedo mirarla. **"¿Lo de sangre sucia ya no te sirve?" "Deja de decir eso…"** Gruñí entre dientes, la verdad es que no soporto ni siquiera que ella se aplique ese apelativo a sí misma… (_Lo dicho, de psiquiátrico_) **"¿Por qué? Es lo que siempre me llamas" "Por si no te has percatado… hace tiempo que no te lo digo" "Inténtalo"** (_Bueno, al menos tendré compañía en el psiquiátrico, aunque sea la causa de mi locura_) **"No" "Venga… seguro que te hace sentirte mejor"** (_Si tú supieras…_)** "He dicho que no" "Algo puede hacer que vuelvas a ser el de siempre" "¿En serio? Te recuerdo que no soy el de siempre en muchos aspectos… además ¿Por qué quieres que sea el de siempre?"** Suspiró detrás de mí y casi hace que me derrita en medio del pasillo… **"Echo de menos nuestras batallas dialécticas. Eras más divertido cuando me odiabas y tenías que buscar maneras diferentes de insultarme, hacía que mi mente siempre estuviese despierta."** No puede ser… **"¿Quieres saber lo que me haría sentirme mejor?"** Le pregunté con una sonrisa en mis labios. **"Vale"**

Me giré con rapidez y la atrapé entre mis brazos contra la pared, la besé con fuerza sin siquiera abrir los ojos, quería que supiese que no iba a hacer nada por obligarla a responderme y sin embargo su cuerpo pronto dejó de revolverse para separarse de mí, sino que se pegó al mío como si estuviese hecha para complementarlo. Sus piernas comenzaron a acariciar las mías automáticamente y pronto me encontré en una versión verticalizada de lo que tanto deseaba. **"Esto es lo que deseo, Hermione."** (_I want this and even more_) Descendiendo con mis besos por su cuello y disfrutando de la delicia de su cuerpo contra el mío. **"Para…"** Gruñí de desesperación y sin embargo la obedecí, no iba a forzarla en ningún sentido, dejé de besarla mas no me aparté de ella, seguí atrapándola con mi cuerpo contra la pared hasta que ella me dijo en un suspiro… **"Apártate, por favor."** Y a pesar de lo mucho que me dolió tener que dejarla, tuve que hacerlo… me había prometido a mí mismo ser ejemplar con ella por lo que no tenía excusa. **"No creo que me desees más de lo que deseas a cualquiera de las que ya te has beneficiado Draco"** Su voz estaba llena de ira contenida… (_She's like a Goddess and I'm his faithful servant!_) **"Si fuese así, ¿no crees que a estas alturas ya habría abierto los ojos para obligarte a hacer lo que quisiese?"** Eso, a ver cómo me explicas eso… porque con las otras me basta estar cerca para que caigan rendidas a mis pies pero contigo no, si te miro fijamente es cuando pareces una muñeca en mis manos a la que no tengo que hacer otra cosa que admirar… pero estoy muriéndome de ganas sólo porque quiero que vengas de manera voluntaria a mí… quiero que termines rogándome que te haga el amor antes que forzarte siquiera a besarme. **"Tenemos que terminar la ronda…"**

Eso fue lo que hicimos, dar vueltas por los pasillos del castillo en silencio buscando posibles infractores, pero en un viernes no es habitual: la mayoría está de fiesta en las salas comunes, otros en sus propios dormitorios y estaba claro que no iba a esforzarme en las rondas… si Hermione no conocía los escondrijos del castillo era cosa suya, si de verdad se creía que iba a existir alguien tan estúpido como para estar en los pasillos que todos sabían vigilados… allá ella. Por mi parte decidí que ya que iba a necesitar una ducha fría, al menos merecerla con creces, me dediqué a revisar con ojo clínico aquello que tenía frente a mí: Las piernas y el culo de Hermione. Largas y esbeltas, sin medias, de tacto suave y delicado… subían hasta un delicioso violín en el que ya mi mente se alejaba por completo de todo y se centraba en visualizar aquel delicioso conjunto curvilíneo en situaciones mucho más placenteras. (_This is a torture and I'm masochistic because I'm willing for it, if I was a dog my tongue will be fully out of my mouth_)

Estábamos empezando a volver a nuestra torre, los profesores de los cuadros a nuestro alrededor nos daban las buenas noches, hubo uno que incluso nos empezó a elogiar por nuestra labor de vigilantes por la virtud de los estudiantes, por nuestro gran valor como ejemplo para todos los demás… Me entraron ganas de coger a Hermione de un brazo y lanzarla contra la pared sólo para saber qué diría ese pedante cuando viese cómo reaccionaban los "ejemplares" Premios Anuales cuando no tenían a nadie a su alrededor… o cuando uno de ellos quería meter en la cama al otro, pero no dije nada y tampoco hice nada, me contuve y me limité a seguir caminando como un borrego tras Hermione, un borrego que dejaba un rastro tras de sí a causa de los dientes largos de tanto recordarla como en aquella mañana a principio de curso: jadeando, con la blusa abierta, las mejillas encendidas, sus piernas presionándome contra su cuerpo…

No podía más… **"Hermione…"** llamé con voz ronca. **"¿Qué quieres?" "Necesito que me hagas un favor… ****"** (_Oh, yeah, darling… but unfortunately it's not the kind of favor that I really want you to do me_)** "¿Qué clase de favor? ****"** (_Smart girl_) **"Dame una bofetada"** Se giró y de inmediato volví a cerrar los ojos.** "¿Estás de broma?" "No. Necesito que me abofetees…" "¿Eres masoquista o qué? ****" **(Sometimes I think this girl is reading my mind)** "Hermione, sólo hazlo, por favor… ****Se supone que no tiene que costarte tanto"** Protesté con los ojos y los puños cerrados. **"¿Para qué quieres que te dé una bofetada?" "Para intentar comprobar si puede volver a subir la sangre a mi cerebro… o al menos cerca de él" "¿No es un truco?" "No, es espíritu de supervivencia, nada más" "Está bien"** Suspiró, y ese suspiro sonó más cercano, no lo suficiente todavía… La bofetada impactó en mi rostro como una suave caricia, en realidad no me dio con las suficientes ganas… **"Vamos, Granger… puedes hacerlo mucho mejor"** Le dije con sorna. Eso me granjeó otra bofetada que me obligó a girar la cara, contuve una sonrisa. **"Gracias" "¿Tanto lo necesitabas?"** Preguntó en un susurro. **"Puedo demostrártelo muy fácilmente, sólo necesito que me dejes tu mano un minuto"** Sonreí extendiendo el brazo, pronto sentí su mano sobre la mía, me acerqué a ella y la obligué a acariciarme (_I can't believe how desperate I am_) **"¿Entiendes ahora por lo que necesitaba activar la circulación en la parte superior de mi cuerpo, Hermione? No puedo seguir con las duchas frías… Necesito algo más…"** Aproveché que estaba tan cerca para besarla de nuevo, se quejó menos que en la anterior ocasión, ya sabe que no puede rechazarme. (_¡Yeah, baby, you're going to be mine… sooner or later_). Pronto volvía a estar atrapada entre la pared de piedra y mi propio cuerpo.

Maldije los hechizos que impedían que pudiese desaparecerme en ese momento para llevarla a la cama porque si estuviese mínimamente cerca de una superficie blanda sería dónde iba a terminar con todas esas estupideces y mojigaterías. Su boca se hizo con el control de la mía, sus brazos y piernas me atrajeron a ella como si desease que no hubiese nada entre nosotros… Lentamente introduje una mano bajo la cantidad de ropa que llevaba, la deslicé con extremo cuidado por su abdomen, acariciando su costado… arqueó su espalda ante mi contacto y emitió un genuino jadeo que me encargué de acallar, mi otra mano inició un lento camino por sus piernas para subir por sus muslos… **"Vámonos de aquí, Hermione"** Jadeé en sus labios. **"Guíame hasta la sala, por favor… "**Hundiendo mi rostro en su hombro y aprovechando para dedicarle diminutos besos en el cuello…

"**Sí…"** (_¡SI!_)

Tomó mi mano de su pierna y comenzó a apartarse de la pared despacio, mas para que no comenzase a pensar en otra cosa volví a besarla con avidez. Me atreví a abrir un ojo tan sólo para situarme, por suerte ella estaba concentrada en el beso, no estábamos lejos de la sala… pude ver la estatua de la doncella a unos metros. No quise darle más opciones de que recuperase la cordura, esto no tenía nada que ver con la maldición veela, estaba totalmente entregada a mí, a Draco Malfoy… volví a apretarla contra la pared y dejé que sus piernas se enlazasen en mi cintura de manera totalmente natural, en esta ocasión dediqué ambas manos a acariciarlas y no puse tanto cuidado… Pero tenía que contenerme, si me dejaba llevar por el hambre que mi cuerpo parecía tener por el suyo podría romper lo que fuese que hacía que estuviese a mi merced… No permití que se separase de mí de nuevo cuando la llevé de ese modo hasta la estatua… susurré la contraseña como me fue posible y al fin entramos.

No tengo ni idea de cómo lo conseguí sin apenas mirar por dónde iba, pero llegué a mi cuarto con ella sin soltarla en ningún momento. Era entonces cuando empezaba la parte más difícil de mi plan… Encenderla había sido más fácil de lo que pensaba, ahora sería ella la que terminaría rogándome que le hiciese el amor… Me senté en la cama y dejé que su ímpetu me tumbase, tenerla moviéndose sobre mí era maravilloso, supongo que se dio cuenta de que le dejaba llevar todas las decisiones… pronto empezó a sobrarle ropa y con verdadero deleite la ayudé como podía a quitarse todas las prendas, ahora acariciaba piel desnuda mientras ella peleaba con mi camiseta, ahogando un gruñido de desesperación me la quité yo mismo. El premio a tantos esfuerzos estaba al alcance de mi mano… Abrí el broche de su falda y desenredé lentamente la tela… Era una tortura no poder verla en ese momento, pero estaba tan cerca que no quería estropearlo ahora, me centré en el tacto de su piel suave como la seda, ahora podía sentirla contra la mía, cálida como la caricia del sol en una mañana de verano… el delicioso aroma a canela envolviéndome y excitándome hasta deshacer mi concentración. Creí morir cuando sus manos se dirigieron a mi cinturón, tragué saliva y me contuve para no ayudarla, mordí mi labio hasta casi hacerme sangre cuando empezó a bajarme los pantalones y escuché la exclamación que salió de los suyos, acaricié su brazo hacia su cuello y la atraje a mí para que calmase el dolor que me causé con sus labios… ella tiró de mí para que me situase sobre su cuerpo, me moví con extrema cautela para impedir que saltase ninguna alarma en su mente… Ya no existía nada entre nosotros, ya no tenía vuelta atrás… me sostuve sólo con mis brazos, casi temblando como si aquella fuese mi primera vez y en cierto modo lo era, jamás me había costado tanto contenerme, nunca habría imaginado que unos preliminares tan inocentes pudiesen llevarme a un punto como aquel, el hecho de no poder verla me había llevado a estar en aquella situación tan… sus manos tiraron de mí de nuevo, acercándome a ella, su cuerpo se arqueó para pegarse al mío una vez más… Y entonces con sólo dos palabras rompió cualquier reticencia que me quedase aún, lo poco que me estaba conteniendo para no continuar con lo que tanto había deseado…

"**Por favor"**

De nuevo tomé sus labios pero ahora lo hice con suavidad a medida que iba reduciendo la distancia entre nosotros todavía más, no iba a estropearlo ahora precipitándome, quería saborear el momento en que ella se diese cuenta de lo que estábamos haciendo pero al mismo tiempo no deseaba hacerle daño, agradecí toda la experiencia que tengo en este tipo de situaciones… no podía apresurarme y sin embargo todo mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar en cuanto empecé a sentir su calor… la barrera estaba ahí y supe que ella se dio cuenta también en el instante en que la atravesé a pesar de ser consciente de que no le había hecho daño, que estaba totalmente preparada para recibirme y que jamás había sido tan cuidadoso con ninguna tanto como con ella. Ya estaba hecho. No me moví sino para continuar besándola y pronto volvió a devolverme los besos, no sé si fue que decidió que ya no importaba o que seguía atrapada por lo que me había permitido tenerla, pero lo tomé como una invitación para comenzar a moverme dentro de ella. Me rodeaba de una manera totalmente exquisita y tuve que hacer acopio de fuerzas para no arruinarlo todo demasiado pronto. Continué sin abrir los ojos, ya no lo hacía por temor a lo que ocurriese cuando la mirase sino porque escuchar sus jadeos contra mi pecho era infinitamente placentero, me asombraba con los movimientos de su cuerpo al ritmo del mío, sus manos me sorprendían y sus besos no tardaron en hacerme olvidar cualquier cosa que no fuese ella. Escuché fascinado cómo se iba quedando sin aire en sus pulmones hasta que por unos segundos sé que no respiró y entonces fue cuando sentí cómo me apretaba en su interior quitándome a mí el aliento. Ambos caímos rendidos contra la cama, aún enlazados, sin fuerzas…

Mi mente estaba centrada en ella y en lo que había hecho… acababa de firmar mi sentencia con mi sudor… sabía con certeza que ninguna otra mujer podría hacerme sentir algo así… sólo me quedaba saber si estaría maldito eternamente con su odio… Pero antes le debía al menos que me ocupase de ella, no creo que supiese lo que debía hacer siquiera. La besé con delicadeza de nuevo mientras me apartaba de ella con una lentitud extrema para no causarle ningún tipo de molestia, recogí del suelo una varita, no sé siquiera si era la mía, para activar desde allí la piscina. La cogí en brazos y la llevé al baño sin dejarle decir nada amordazándola con mis labios mientras la sumergía en el agua caliente llena de burbujas. Sonreí antes de salir de la piscina, algo en mi interior me dice que ya no había inconveniente porque la mirase a los ojos, muy probablemente no le afectaría más, mi maldición había escogido compañera y eso me impedía afectarla como antes. La dejé en el baño mientras me ocupaba de cambiar las sábanas y recoger una bata para que se cubriese con ella al salir, conjuré un servicio de té y entonces es cuando me di cuenta de que estaba usando su varita, la dejé en la mesilla de noche, junto a la mía, antes de ir a buscarla.

"**¿Te encuentras bien, Hermione?"** Pregunté acercándome con cuidado al ver que me daba la espalda y sus hombros temblaban, estaba llorando. Me metí en el agua y la saqué en brazos de nuevo, sequé su cuerpo con reverenciado cuidado y le puse la bata, no protestó en ningún momento pero cada lágrima que caía por sus mejillas me hacía sentir peor. La llevé hasta el dormitorio y le ofrecí el té diciéndole que le haría sentir mejor. Su mirada me atravesó por completo, no estaba furiosa sino que parecía destrozada, todo mi cuerpo me gritaba que era culpa mía que se sintiese tan desgraciada. La abracé mientras deseaba que me gritase, que me pegase o incluso que intentase matarme… sus silenciosas lágrimas eran el peor castigo que podía infligirme.

"**¿Por qué tenías que hacerlo?"** Murmuró mucho después. **"No lo sé…"** (_Dam it! Of course I know why! I need you, and I wanted really hard to be the first… and for God sake I'm going to be the only one who ever is going to be with you from this very moment till your death_)


	4. Estoy como una cabra

Siguió llorando durante un buen rato, si no la hubiese escuchado y sentido cualquiera diría que soy un desastre en la cama con la cantidad de lágrimas que vertió. **"Hermione, por favor, deja de llorar…"** Le rogué, sí le he rogado pero porque no podía aguantar por más tiempo. **"¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo que me has hecho?"** Preguntó en sollozos. Por supuesto que me daba cuenta, no soy imbécil… **"Sé que debes de tener unas pocas molestias… pero…" "¡No seas capullo!"** Me sorprendió con un arranque de ira, aunque prefiero la ira a las lágrimas. **"Me lo has quitado sin mi permiso… el día de mañana, cuando me case no podré dárselo a mi marido porque tú ya lo has robado."** (_¡Joder, sí que es mojigata la niña!_) **"¿Y cómo voy a explicárselo?" "No tendrás que explicarle nada, Hermione"** Le dije en tono suave, acercando mi mano a su mejilla para acariciarla. **"¡JA! Permíteme que lo ponga en duda, Malfoy… esto no puede repararse y ten por seguro que mi marido se dará cuenta de que no soy virgen"** Me voy a condenar por lo que estoy a punto de decir, pero maldita sea… es lo que me está pidiendo cada célula de mi cuerpo. **"Escucha, no tienes que explicarle nada a tu marido… porque tu marido sabrá perfectamente que él ha sido el primero y el único"** (_If you think that I'm going to share you with somebody else, you're cracy_) Acercándome para besarla de nuevo, necesitaba probar sus labios una vez más, tener su cuerpo contra el mío.

No se resistió a mis besos y pronto volvió a rodearme con sus brazos. (_You'll be mine forever, darling_). **"¿Qué piensas hacer…?"** Gimió cuando empecé a separar la bata lentamente con el roce de mi nariz mientras no dejaba de besarla. **"Por lo de pronto, pienso volver a hacerte el amor."** Atrapando uno de sus pechos en mis labios y succionando con verdadero deleite arrancándole un gemido… Dirigí mi atención al otro para que no se sintiese abandonado, mi mano abarcó el primero y llegó un momento en que pensé que me volvería loco con esas dos maravillas de la creación. **"Draco…"** Jadeó, mi mano entonces descendió por su vientre, deshaciendo el nudo de la bata hasta hundirse en las profundidades que ya estaban totalmente preparadas para recibirme, emití un gemido de satisfacción y anticipación cuando ella se arqueó en cuanto introduje un dedo entre los pliegues. **"Para, por favor"** (_What the hell?_) **"Por favor, Hermione… no me pidas que pare ahora…"** Besándola de nuevo y atrayéndola hacia mí, obligándola a darse cuenta de cómo estaba sólo por ella. **"Por favor…"** Rogué. (_Estoy rogando demasiado últimamente_) **"Draco… no creo que debamos"** Gimió de nuevo, pero ahora fue ella la que me besó con fuerza y subió por mi cuerpo para situarse en el punto exacto en que la quería… **"No pasa nada, cariño… claro que debemos hacerlo"** (_Try to stop me now_) Asiendo sus caderas y tirando de ella hacia mí, jadeé al darme cuenta de la maravillosa sensación al tenerla rodeándome de ese modo tan perfecto en que sólo ella podía hacerlo, busqué de nuevo su boca pues quería tenerla por completo llena de mí. (_God, Buda, Alah or who the fucking is up there, this is the most wonderful moment in my life and I don't want it to ever end_) Jadeó mil veces más antes de caer totalmente rendida sobre mí, su rostro sudoroso y su mirada perdida en algún punto sin definir. Tomé su cuello para seguir besándola, me erguí lo suficiente como para quedar sentado frente a ella y así tener un mayor control de su cuerpo… (_No te habrás creído que eso era todo, ¿verdad?_) La obligué a seguir sin darle un segundo de descanso, quería que no pensase, que ni siquiera fuese capaz de razonar porque lo único que quería que supiese era que una vez más estaba dentro de ella y que allí estaría siempre… (_And no one else, dear, no one else than myself_)

Volvía a estar sobre ella, sus piernas rodeándome, empujándome para llenarla todavía más, su espalda arqueada de un modo inverosímil y de nuevo vi cómo dejaba de respirar en el maravilloso instante en que la hacía llegar al punto más alto del placer… Estaba exhausto, me dolía todo el cuerpo, pero verla de ese modo era maravilloso… El alba estaba apuntando por la ventana y pronto no sería capaz de conseguir mantenerme despierto por mucho más tiempo. Me dejé llevar por las fabulosas presiones que ejercía en torno a mí y la besé para ahogar el grito que pugnaba por salir de mi garganta en sus labios cuando todo mi cuerpo se tensó por enésima vez aquella noche. (_In France they call it "le petit morte" but for me tonight is the greatest death because I died a thousand times already_) **"Dijiste…"** jadeó ella intentando recobrar el aire, yo no tenía casi fuerzas para hablar por lo que esperé a que dijese lo que fuese que había dicho… **"Dijiste que mi marido pensaría que ha sido el único… ¿Cómo es eso posible?"** ¿Aún le daba vueltas a eso? **"Fácil, Hermione."** Me sonreí… **"Yo seré tu marido"**

"**¿Estás loco?"** Se levantó para mirarme y gritarme. **"Lo que no estoy es sordo, no hace falta que grites"** (_Menudos pulmones tiene!_) **"¿Pero tú que demonios te crees, Casanova de tres al cuarto? ¿Qué porque me has quitado la virginidad tienes que cumplir como un caballero y casarte? Porque que yo sepa y conste que me pierdo muchos cotilleos, debo de ser la decimoquinta por lo menos, ¿te vas a casar con todas? Y ni siquiera se te ha ocurrido consultarme nada… directamente vas y decides… como si tuviese que estarte agradecida por una simple noche de placer… ¡Eres de lo que no hay, Malfoy!"** Sí que está mal en cuestión de cotilleos, porque debe de ser la número cincuenta o por ahí… y dale con llamarme por el apellido. (_Con tantos orgasmos que le he provocado al menos podía llamarme por mi nombre de pila, igual que hacía entre jadeos… digo yo_) **"En realidad es algo mucho más que una simple noche de placer, Hermione… Vale que sólo tengo diecisiete años y se supone que tengo un buen aguante pero hasta para mí es una proeza haber aguantado toda la noche sin descanso, creo que incluso hemos batido algún record…"** (_¡Merlín, menuda mirada! Casi salen chispas de sus ojos… ¡Like a Goddess!_)** "Bueno, vale, dejemos las matemáticas a un lado… Dime, Hermione… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"** (_Y sigue mirándome como si quisiese atravesarme con cientos de dagas_) **"Reconozco que no es una proposición muy romántica pero… por si no te has dado cuenta, te estoy mirando a los ojos y no estás intentando violarme como hacías antes. ¿No se te ha ocurrido alguna razón para ello?" "Los veela dejan de afectar a la persona que aman y entregan su corazón…"** Repitió con voz monocorde la lección. **"¿Te hago un mapa o crees que ya lo tienes suficientemente claro?"** (_Con lo lista que es y lo obtusa que se pone a veces_) **"¿Me estás diciendo que estás enamorado de mí?" "Llevo como un perro en celo desde que entraste en mi compartimento del tren, no hay nada que me haga vivir como una mirada tuya, me vuelve loco el aroma a canela que desprende tu cuerpo y para colmo llevo una semana intentando escribirte una poesía… para lo cual por cierto soy un verdadero negado… pero de todos modos lo intento, no hay una sola mujer que me atraiga realmente, no como si no entras en el comedor, no duermo si no sé que estás en la torre y he querido matar con mis propias manos a todo aquel que se te ha acercado… Sí, creo que a mi manera estúpida y patética te estoy diciendo que me he enamorado de ti perdidamente y que no soportaré que otro te toque, que otro te bese o siquiera te pregunte la hora. Ahora, ¿serías tan amable de responder a mi pregunta?"** (_Estoy como una puta cabra, lo que me extrañará es que no me abofeteé de nuevo, me lo merezco por una declaración tan gilipollas, hasta un babuino lo habría hecho mejor_) **"¿Hablas en serio?"** Mirándome totalmente incrédula. (_Al menos no me da de bofetadas y mira que me lo merezco_). Suspiré. **"Espera un momento"** Me levanté y fui a mi armario, rebusqué en los cajones y lo encontré, lo llevaba desde que mi padre me soltó lo de la maldición, no fuera a ser que esto ocurriese. (_Just in case_) Me puse unos pantalones de un pijama, al menos para mantener un poco la dignidad. (_Sí, después de esa mierda de declaración aún me queda un poco de dignidad que pueda irse por el desagüe en cuanto termine con toda esta mariconada_)

Volví al cuarto, el sol ya estaba saliendo por la ventana y daba de lleno en el cuerpo de Hermione, su piel estaba sudorosa y blanca, los rayos de sol hacían que brillase como una verdadera ninfa en medio de la marea negra de las sábanas de seda. **"¿Podrías levantarte y ponerte un minuto la bata, por favor?"** Me miró sin comprender pero hizo lo que le pedí, tomé su mano y me arrodillé ante ella… el cabello alborotado refulgía con el sol convirtiéndola en el ser más hermoso del planeta. **"Hermione Jean Granger, estoy locamente enamorado de ti. No puedo vivir si no estás a mi lado, la vida se convierte en un sinfín de grises si no estás tú para darle color… ¿Quieres hacerme el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?"** Ofreciéndole la caja de terciopelo negro que había ido a buscar. (_Ya dije que soy un caso con la poesía… sé que ni siquiera rima y que no son más que unas líneas, pero lo que cuenta es la intención, ¿no?_) **"¡Oh, Merlín!"** Se tambaleó y dejó de fulminarme con la mirada mientras tomaba la caja y la abría para ver el anillo de brillantes que había dentro. **"Lo dices en serio" "Ni siquiera yo bromeo con algo tan serio como el matrimonio. Te estoy pidiendo totalmente en serio que seas mi esposa y te ruego que intentes amarme aunque sólo sea un poco."** Miraba ora al anillo ora a mí con la boca abierta de la impresión. (_No la culpo_) **"Puede que incluso con el tiempo dejes de odiarme y a lo mejor te planteas tenerme un poco de cariño, aunque sea"** La miré esperanzado. **"Tengo que pensarlo."** Dijo al fin. Tres palabras que me estaban destrozando por dentro, que me congelaron en el sitio y que me estaban haciendo vivir un infierno al mismo tiempo. **"Sí, claro… lo… comprendo"** Logré decir al final. **"Draco, no te odio. Pero como tú has dicho el matrimonio es algo muy serio, no me puedes pedir que una mi vida a la tuya para siempre de sopetón y que te dé una respuesta sin siquiera meditarlo unos minutos a solas" "¿Minutos?" "Como mucho una hora, te lo prometo… tengo que irme"** Y salió por la puerta dejándome allí, como una estatua… al menos se ha llevado el anillo. (_¿Eso es buena señal? ¿Querrá tasarlo? No, ese no es el estilo de Granger._) Vi tres patronus que salían por su puerta como flechas… (_Eso es que quiere pedir consejo… en ese caso, estoy muerto porque ninguno de sus amigos llegará a decirle que es buena idea que se case conmigo._)

Cinco minutos después salió de su cuarto, vestida con su ropa y con la caja en la mano. **"Draco, he llamado a mis amigos porque quiero hablarlo con ellos."** (_Al menos lo reconoce_) **"Te agradecería que te quedases aquí para poder hablar con ellos en la sala" "Sí, claro"** Me levanté y me senté en la cama. **"Escucha, Draco. No voy a decirles lo que hemos hecho ni tampoco que eres un Veela, sólo necesito hablar con ellos."** Asentí con la cabeza. (_¿Por qué en vez de una marcha nupcial estoy escuchando una fúnebre en mi cabeza?_) **"De acuerdo, te esperaré aquí. Gracias por no decirles que te he… deshonrado, al menos así no querrán matarme"** Hundí la cabeza entre las piernas… **"Draco, no digas eso. Por favor. Sólo te estoy pidiendo una hora antes de darte una respuesta"** Se acercó y se arrodilló frente a mí… levanté la cabeza y la tomé de la nuca para besarla con fuerza, de inmediato me respondió de un modo increíble… La estatua avisó de que teníamos visita. **"Se supone que después de responder de ese modo a un simple beso la respuesta sólo puede ser sí, Hermione."** Ella abrió los ojos, estaban vidriosos por lo que acababa de hacerle sentir con un mero beso. **"Tus amigos y mis verdugos están abajo… yo te espero aquí."** La solté. Se levantó y salió de la habitación, dejó la puerta abierta. O piensa que estoy en estado de shock o no se acuerda de quién soy yo…

Los refuerzos resultaron ser Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley y Luna Lovegood. Al menos no estaba Ronald Weasley… porque ese me crucifica. **"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te ha hecho algo Malfoy?"** El primero en hablar tenía que ser Potter. (_Sí, le he hecho lo que tu novia quiere que le hagas, santurrón… contigo me doy por muerto_) **"Sentaos por favor, necesito que me ayudéis a tomar una decisión muy importante"** Les pidió Hermione. **"Draco acaba de pedirme que me case con él."** (_¿Ahora es que decides usar mi nombre de pila? Joder, eso es como decirles que me he acostado contigo a bocajarro_). **"¿Así, sin más?"** Preguntó Potter. (_No es para menos_) **"No, la verdad es que desde que estamos viviendo juntos se ha portado muy bien conmigo y ha tenido unos detalles muy cariñosos conmigo"** (_Al menos intenta hacerme quedar bien_) **"Te has acostado con él, ¿no?"** (_¡Cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor! La niña apunta a la yugular, eso hay que reconocérselo_) **"Sí, Ginny. Y me ha pedido que me case con él"** Supongo que les habrá enseñado el anillo porque lo siguiente que oigo es a Lovegood **"¡Qué original! Dos serpientes entrelazadas" "Bueno, al menos intenta portarse como es debido"** (_Premio a la caballerosidad para Malfoy otorgado por Harry Potter_) **"¿Va en serio? Es decir, te hecha un polvo y de golpe y porrazo quiere casarse contigo. No sé, Hermione. El año pasado te llamaba de todo y ahora te ama con locura. No me fío"** (_Dijo la que hace una semana admiraba mi trasero y se moría por catarlo_) **"Es muy bonito que te lo haya pedido…"** (_Ay, Merlín… que la única que a este paso me va a defender va a ser la Ravenclaw_) **"¿Tú qué piensas Hermione? Porque no creo que nos hayas llamado para decidir por ti, me parece que sabes perfectamente lo que quieres decirle y si nos has llamado es por otra razón" "Tienes razón, Harry. Os he llamado para que me ayudéis a hacerle comprender mi decisión"** (_Lo dicho, llamó a los refuerzos por si no me tomo bien su negativa_)**"… a Ron."** (_¿Qué tiene que ver ese en esto? Para el carro, Draco… que si hay que explicarle algo a la comadreja es porque… ¡¡¡¡YES!!!!_)** "¿Pero te has vuelto loca o qué?"** (_Cierra el pico, pelirroja. No me la desconcentres_) **"¿En serio vas a casarte con ese cretino? Mira, Hermi, que sea el primero que te lo pida no implica que tengas que decirle que sí obligatoriamente"** (_Como la haga cambiar de opinión, la mato… por muy buena que esté y por muy loco que esté Blaise con ella… la mato_) **"Ginny, creo que tengo unas cuantas razones más para aceptar la petición de Draco. No he mentido cuando dije que se portaba bien conmigo, te aseguro que ninguna mujer será más mimada que yo"** (_Thank you, my Goddess! __Wait a minute. She knows that and she is making me waiting the answer for what?_)**"¿De verdad ha cambiado tanto?"** Preguntó San Potter. **"Sí, Harry… ha cambiado mucho. Por lo menos conmigo"** (_Y lo que voy a cambiar, preciosa_) **"¿Estás enamorada de él?" "Sí, Luna… estoy enamorada de él… no podría casarme si no lo estuviese. ¿No crees?"** (_Díselo a mis padres y verás lo que te contestan._) **"No te preocupes, Hermione. Nosotros nos encargaremos de Ron" "Gracias"**

Volví al cuarto y me senté en la cama, en el mismo sitio en que me dejó. Apareció en el umbral, con una sonrisa preciosa y con el anillo puesto **"Deja de fingir que te has portado bien y no has escuchado todo lo que hablaba con mis amigos"** Me levanté y fui junto a ella **"Dejaste la puerta abierta" "Lo sé" "Ya habías decidido antes de llamarlos" "Sí" "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste y me hiciste pasar las de San Quintín?" "¿Después del modo en que me lo pediste, dando por sentado que tenía que estar agradecida porque me pidieses en matrimonio para salvar mi honra? Te merecías sufrir un poco"** Sonriéndose de un modo malicioso que me hizo temblar de gozo. **"Luego te lo pedí como es debido"** Abrazando su cintura. **"Por eso sólo te dije que esperases una hora"** Acarició mi brazo hasta mi cuello para obligarme a agacharme y así poder besarme. **"¿Estás muy cansado?"** Preguntó en mis labios. **"Tengo diecisiete años, me recupero pronto"** Sonreí con lujuria mientras la alzaba en brazos para llevarla a la cama. **"Es bueno saberlo"** Volviendo a besarme. **"Gracias por hacerme quedar bien delante de ellos… la verdad es que no he cambiado tanto como dices"** Besando su cuello mientras peleaba con su blusa… **"Sí que lo has hecho, Draco. Llevas toda la semana tratándome como una persona y no como un animal, además…"** Ahogando un jadeo pues había conseguido al fin encontrar sus pechos tras la ropa. **"Siendo un veela tengo garantizado un amante y fiel esposo como jamás podría llegar a encontrar"** Hundiendo sus dedos en mi cabello. **"Le dijiste a Lovegood que estabas enamorada de mí… ¿Es cierto, Hermione? ¿Me amas?"** Besando sus labios con hambre de ella. **"Te dije que no te odiaba"** Me miró fijamente con esos orbes ambarinos que me volvían loco… **"Eso no es lo mismo"** Se sonrió… **"Es todo lo que pienso decirte por ahora, Draco." "¿Quieres seguir torturándome o es que no lo sabes aún?"** Pregunté muerto de miedo por conocer la respuesta y quedándome completamente paralizado. **"Sé que no te odio, sé que lo que siento por ti todavía no puede calificarse de amor porque sólo hace una semana que veo esta faceta tuya y sé que cada día aumenta un sentimiento en mi corazón hacia ti y que tú eres el único que puede conseguir que se convierta en amor" "¿Desde cuándo?" "Desde que entré para comentarte las reuniones en el tren"**

La besé con todo el amor que sentía por ella en ese momento con la esperanza de que lo que acababa de decirme era cierto… porque no podría soportar que no me amase.


	5. De Hogwarts a StMungo

_Bueno, al fin me permito añadir algo… tened en cuenta sólo un detalle y es que lo que he subido de un tirón es porque lo tenía escrito desde hace un tiempo y por eso es que ha ido de golpe… pero no creo que pueda hacer otra cosa que al menos actualizar una vez a la semana. _

----------------------------------

De Hogwarts a . Sólo espero que la camisa de fuerza sea de seda, mi piel no acepta otro tipo de tejido. Pero claro, estrujarte el cerebro para intentar decirles a tus padres que te vas a casar es algo un poco estresante. Cualquiera en mi situación entendería que es un tema delicado, pero bueno, mi situación es complicada de narices. Soy un veela, tengo diecisiete años, estoy loco por una mujer a la que antes no le daría ni la hora, mis padres se van a poner como locos… aunque no precisamente de emoción, me parece que es muy probable que quieran incluso matarme y a ella también si se tercia. **"¿Estás bien, Draco?"** Me preguntó desde su cuarto. Ha dejado todas sus cosas allí porque es más cómodo para ella cruzar unos pasos que trasladarlo todo a mi cuarto, pero de todos modos creo que por un lado también quiere dejarme claro que no piensa hacer todo lo que yo le diga, si ella supiese que es más fácil que sea todo lo contrario. **"Sí, no es nada"** Mentí mientras mordía la pluma, llevaba un buen rato intentando encabezar la carta y aún no había siquiera pensado en cómo seguir el resto. **"¿Qué haces?"** Preguntó a mi espalda, apoyándose en mis hombros para ver por encima… **"Intento escribirles una carta a mis padres, no es fácil" "Ya veo"** Cogió el pergamino y empezó a estudiar todos los garabatos que había hecho. **"No creo que les haga mucha gracia que les llames progenitores, o borrachos de pacotilla..."** Me dijo frunciendo el ceño, le arranqué el pergamino e hice una pelota que lancé contra la papelera, furioso. **"Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar odiarlos desde hace una temporada, sobre todo a mi papaíto."** Protesté con sorna. **"¿Quieres que te ayude?"** Se ofreció con una sonrisa **"No se me dan mal las cartas, escribo muchas" "Me lo imagino"** Abrazando su cintura y besándola, la reacción por su parte fue automática: sus piernas empezaron a flojearle y no opuso resistencia cuando la llevé hasta uno de los postes de la cama mientras nuestras lenguas jugaban entre sí… **"Draco… carta… tus padres"** Suspiró cuando liberé sus labios para dedicar mi atención al lóbulo de su oreja **"Que les den…"** Lanzándola en la cama, pero ella se escabulló por el otro lado. **"Cuanto antes les escribas, mejor. Supongo que les gustará saber que te has comprometido"** La miré desde el otro lado de la cama con una ceja levantada, intentando calcular si aquello era un juego y si podía alcanzarla, esperaría a que se moviese ella. **"No creo que lancen cohetes cuando se enteren de quién será mi esposa, ni siquiera se alegrarán de que haya encontrado a mi compañera… mi padre se lanzará sobre el vodka y mi madre sobre el jerez."** Una sombra de tristeza cruzó su semblante. (_Great, asshole! You and your fucking mouth!_) **"Hermione, cariño…"** Me acerqué a ella para abrazarla y no se resistió. **"No les alegraría ni aunque fueses una descendiente directa de Salazar Slytherin… y de todos modos… en cuanto lo sepan vas a tener a mi madre intentando cambiar tu modo de vestir, tu manera de andar, tus modales, enseñarte etiqueta, imponer sus decisiones para la boda… ¿Seguro que quieres eso?"** Me regaló una sonrisa. **"Bueno, nadie dijo que Narcisa sería la suegra perfecta. ¿Estás preparado tú para que mi padre quiera llevarte a pescar, a cazar y a contarte que la vida es algo muy complicado que no debe tomarse a la ligera?"** Suspiré… me olvidaba que sus padres son muggles. **"Supongo que podré sobrevivir a eso…"** Me besó en la mejilla y luego intentó zafarse de mi abrazo. **"Ya he escrito la de mis padres, si me dejas escribir la de los tuyos luego podemos ir juntos a la lechucería y enviarlas al mismo tiempo." "Se me ocurren muchas cosas que hacer cerca de la lechucería… hay unos arbustos muy cómodos, con musgo y florecitas…"** Me apartó riéndose… **"¿No puedes pensar en otra cosa, Draco?" "¿Contigo cerca? Imposible" "Toma, entretente un rato leyendo la carta que les envío a los míos mientras me pongo con la tuya"** Dándome un pergamino.

_**Queridos papá y mamá:**_

_**Tengo que daros una noticia que os va a tomar por sorpresa. Estoy comprometida para casarme. Sé que soy muy joven todavía para llegar a tal compromiso pero en cuanto conozcáis a mi prometido veréis que no puedo pedir nada mejor. Es un verdadero encanto conmigo y me ha rogado que me case con él de tal manera que era imposible que lo rechazase.**_

_**El próximo fin de semana tenemos visita a Hogsmeade, podríais venir y os lo presento mientras tomamos un café en las Tres Escobas. **_

_**No quiero que penséis que me tomo un tema tan importante como el matrimonio a la ligera, es algo que he meditado con el suficiente tiempo como para darme cuenta de que él es lo mejor que ha podido pasarme en la vida y no quiero que desaparezca como si nunca existiese. **_

_**Os quiere,  
Hermione. **_

"**Ya está. Toma. No era tan difícil y tampoco se tarda tanto tiempo en dar una noticia"** Me dijo dándome otro pergamino.

_**Lucius y Narcisa:**_

_**He de comunicaros que ya he encontrado a mi compañera. A partir de esta mañana vuestro hijo está comprometido.**_

_**Si queréis conocerla mejor, venid este fin de semana a Hogsmeade. Nos encontraremos en las Tres Escobas con sus padres. **_

_**Siempre,  
Draco. **_

"**Existe una clara diferencia entre una y otra, ¿no crees?"** Le dije mirándola con una ceja enarcada. (_La que dirige a sus padres destila amor y la que dirige a los míos casi parece una notificación al Ministerio_) **"Tampoco te creas que puedo hacer milagros con una pluma… supuse que cuanta menos información personal sería lo mejor."** Se encogió de hombros. **"Si quieres puedo repetirla..." "No, en realidad es perfecta… casi parece que la he escrito yo"** Me miró con los ojos como platos **"¿En serio?" "Sí, no somos muy dados a decirnos mucho más que lo indispensable… pero ¿Estás segura de que es apropiado que reunamos a tus padres y los míos en el mismo espacio?"** (_La batalla será campal_) **"Por eso escogí las Tres Escobas, tus padres no querrán montar una escena en público y siempre está a rebosar"**

Sentí una especie de agujero dimensional en el estómago cuando vi la lechuza salir en dirección a mi casa. Pero una simple mirada hacia la sonrisa de Hermione me recordó otras cosas. En cuanto salimos del ambiente repleto de ululares la acorralé contra la barandilla… (_Tantos ojos mirándome me han puesto totalmente burro_) **"¿Te acuerdas de lo que dije de unos arbustos…?" "¿Lo decías en serio?"** Jadeó. **"¿Por qué no?"** Mordiendo su labio delicadamente **"Quiero ver cómo queda tu cabello derramado sobre el musgo… ¿O te crees que he traído esta capa sólo porque tenía frío?"** Sonreí contra sus labios…

Tomé su mano y la guié entre risas hasta el lugar que conocía, quedaba perfectamente oculto de la vista desde el castillo por la lechucería y nadie venía por aquí a esas horas, algo que había comprobado durante cerca de un año de observación (_Para ser un perfecto Casanova se tiene que estudiar a conciencia, mucho más que para ser mago_). Extendí la capa en el suelo y me senté sobre ella, atrayéndola con cuidado de un tirón para que cayese sobre mí. (_Yeah, darling! Here is were you belong… between my arms_) El atardecer hacía que su cabello flamease en torno a su rostro, la besé con fuerza y no tardó ni dos segundos en olvidar todo lo demás. Poco a poco sus ropas fueron abriéndose para mí, no iba a desnudarla por completo porque el frío no es precisamente un elemento muy romántico, pero sí lo suficiente como para poder acariciar su piel.

El miedo a ser descubiertos nos hizo apresurarnos ligeramente, pero pronto ni siquiera eso nos pudo importar, una vez nuestros cuerpos se unieron de nuevo nada más existía a nuestro alrededor. Besé sus labios en cada ocasión en que sus jadeos se hacían más fuertes, ver cómo mordía el labio inferior para no gritar era maravilloso y no estaba equivocado, su cabello contra el musgo era una de las imágenes más hermosas que podía llegar a imaginar. **"Draco…"** gimió asiendo el cuello de mi camisa para atraerme a ella… su boca abierta buscaba el aire pero sus pulmones ya no admitían más… Atrapé su labio inferior entre los míos para mitigar el dolor que pudiese haberse provocado con sus dientes y fue entonces cuando sentí las contracciones que mejor me indicaban lo cerca que estaba de… (_Oh, God!_)

Si no me ama me muero… No puede mirarme de ese modo y decirme que no siente nada por mí. Me sostenía sobre mis brazos, sus ojos castaños me miraban aún vidriosos por lo que acababa de hacerle sentir. **"Tenemos que irnos."** Dijo en un suspiro. **"¿Estás segura? Sería perfecto que pudiésemos quedarnos así un poco más..." "Draco…"** Me recriminó. (_Lo dicho, un puñetero calzonazos de tomo y lomo_). **"Está bien"** Suspiré levantándome y arreglando mis ropas, sin dejar de observar cómo empezaba a abrocharse la blusa… **"Espera..."** La detuve y me arrodillé para besar sus pechos **"Hasta luego, preciosos."** Consiguiendo que se riese antes de besarla de nuevo. **"Los voy a echar de menos hasta que vayamos a dormir"** (_Coz I'm gonna let you sleep at all_) **"Estás como una cabra" "Completamente de acuerdo"** Sonreí mientras la ayudaba a levantarse y empezaba a quitarle las ramitas del pelo.

Ahora venía lo bueno, hasta el momento habíamos estado en nuestra torre de Premios Anuales y nadie la había visto conmigo más que cuando nos evitábamos como dos idiotas, pero ahora no quería soltar su mano. (_Sí, soy un capullo enamorado hasta el tuétano… ¿Y qué?_) Además, llevaba un anillo que no necesitaba muchas explicaciones, la verdad. Me pregunto si Potter, Lunática y la pelirroja se han encargado de darle la noticia a la comadreja… porque de seguro se iba a enterar en cuanto entrásemos por la puerta del comedor. Reconozco que me entró un poco de canguelo cuando estábamos ante las puertas cerradas… enfrentarme a mis padres es una cosa, pero enfrentarme a todo el colegio… son unos pocos más. Suspiré y sentí cómo ella me apretaba la mano para darme seguridad. Entramos.

No sabes lo que es el silencio hasta que haces que todo un comedor lleno de adolescentes se calle. Hermione soltó mi mano y fue hasta su mesa como si nada, vamos que para ella estar comprometida conmigo era sólo un detalle más. Nada de gran importancia. (_¡Joder, o hace gala de valentía o es que realmente le importa un comino!_) Me fui a mi mesa y allí empecé a ver la desaprobación en todos los rostros. **"Draco… ¿Estás bien?"** Preguntó Zabini. **"¡De fábula!"** Sonreí descaradamente. (_Intenta adivinar a qué se debe mi sonrisa, Blaise_) **"No sabía que te llevabas tan bien con la sangre sucia como para cogerla de la mano"** Añadió Pansy. **"Si no te importa, no llames de esa manera a mi prometida en mis narices… si no quieres que tome represalias"** Le advertí. Sí, acabo de anunciarle a toda la mesa que Hermione es mi prometida… (_¡Yupi!_) **"¿Nos tomas el pelo?"** Preguntó Zabini asombrado. **"Nop."** Comiendo tranquilo, al menos si me van a matar, que sea con el estómago lleno. **"¿Te estás quedando con nosotros?" "Nop. ¡Está delicioso!"** Sirviéndome más pastel de carne y haciendo caso omiso a todo lo demás. **"Es una estrategia, ¿verdad? Sólo quieres obtener algo y la has engañado con que te vas a casar con ella… ¿Es eso?" "No. Lo que quiero de ella es pasar la vida junto a ella, que me ame y puede que tener uno o dos hijos, pero no hemos hablado aún de eso. Supongo que ella debería opinar al respecto. Y si te fijas en su mano derecha verás que es el anillo de mi abuela lo que brilla, no un vulgar anillo de hojalata."** Le expliqué con toda la calma que era capaz de reunir. (_Sí, eso era el último clavo de mi ataúd._) **"Tus padres te van a matar cuando se enteren"** Dijo Pansy horrorizada. **"Van a tener que fundir el anillo sólo para desinfectarlo…"** Siguió. **"Pansy… ¿Le tienes mucho aprecio a tu pelo? Porque quizás rapadita al cero estabas más calladita"** La amenacé, es una psicópata de tener el pelo largo. **"Vamos, Draco… No puedes soltarnos esta bomba y esperar que nos comportemos como si nada"** Protestó Zabini, defendiéndola.** "¿Qué bomba? ¿La de que me caso o la de que lo hago con Hermione?"** Mirándolo furioso. **"Las dos son bastante impactantes por separado… imagínate que de pronto te suelto a bocajarro que soy gay y que me caso con Potter en Madrid. ¿Cómo reaccionarías?" "Pues la verdad, me daría pena la pelirroja… pero te preguntaría si ya tienes padrinos."** Sonreí. (_Touché_) **"Si ya, vete a otro con esas Draco. No te las des de comprensivo sólo para que no te digamos que estás cometiendo el mayor error de tu vida y que te vas a arrepentir en cuanto salgas de la capilla, eso si logras llegar a ella." "¿Eso es una amenaza, Blaise?"** Pregunté mirándolo por encima del plato, aparentemente tranquilo. **"No. Se llama ser realista. Vais a tener tantos problemas que terminaréis odiándoos antes de siquiera llegar a casaros"** Dijo Blaise. **"Sí, tú la odiarás porque ella no se adaptará a nuestro mundo y ella te odiará porque querrá adaptarte al suyo, será como una lucha continua"** Añadió Pansy. **"¿Y si no me importase adaptarme al suyo?"** Les dije pensativo. **"La verdad, es que el suyo no está lleno de intrigas, malas caras… sería incluso una novedad que no me mirasen por la calle esperando a que ataque a alguien sólo porque mi padre fue mortífago." "¿En serio? ¿Me estás diciendo que tú, Draco Malfoy, te irías a vivir en medio de los muggles?" "¿Por qué no? No lo han hecho tan mal al fin y al cabo, ¿no?"** (_Vale, hasta yo estoy flipando por lo que sale de mi boca… pero en realidad tampoco parece tan mala idea, sería divertido_)

Miré a Hermione y vi que ella estaba probablemente teniendo la misma discusión que yo, al menos Lavender Brown tomaba su mano y analizaba el anillo como si estuviese contando cada diamante para calcular su valor. Si quiere se lo digo en tres palabras: In-cal-culable. Como la mujer que lo lleva… (_Sí, se me acaba de quedar cara de pardillo mirándola._) Lo peor es que de manera totalmente accidental acabo de activar la mierda de encanto veela y todas las mujeres de la mesa empiezan a mirarme como si fuese el postre. (_¡Help!_) **"Tengo que irme"** Dije levantándome con rapidez y escapándome por la puerta. Espero que Hermione se de cuenta de que me he ido.

Pronto oigo unos pasos acercándose a toda prisa tras de mí. Por favor, que no sea ninguna chica… (_No puedo creer que acabe de pensar eso_) Casi abrazo a Snape cuando apareció al girar la esquina. **"Dime que el cuchicheo de que te vas a casar con Granger no es cierto"** Me dijo acorralándome contra una esquina… (_Sólo espero que no sea gay_) **"Es cierto" "¿Qué demonios pasa por tu cabeza, Malfoy? ¿Por qué sigues siendo un Malfoy o es que estoy hablando con una oruga rastrera que se ha cambiado de apellido?"** Bueno, creo que eso es pasarse… incluso para él. **"Esto… sigo apellidándome Malfoy y pronto ella también se va a apellidar Malfoy… supongo que si tenemos hijos algún día también se apellidarán Malfoy. Es la costumbre, ¿no?"** Aunque puede que quiera mantener su apellido de soltera o unirlo al mío… Granger – Malfoy. Malfoy – Granger… No sé, no me termina de convencer. **"¿Saben algo de esto tus padres?"** ¡Ja! Para eso sí que estaba preparado y no creo que le guste la respuesta. **"Sí, les he enviado una lechuza hace unas horas para organizar un encuentro el próximo fin de semana en que tengamos visita a Hogsmeade." "¿Un encuentro?" "Sí. Ya sabes… Conocer a los suegros y a los consuegros, ese tipo de cosas… supongo que ellas tendrán que hablar de cómo organizar la boda y todo eso." "¿Estás loco o quieres organizar una masacre?" "Fue idea suya y la verdad es que no me parece tan malo… vamos a ser familia se pongan como se pongan con lo que mejor que se acostumbren pronto, ¿no?"** Porque a la mínima resistencia por parte de cualquiera de ellos cuatro me fugo con ella a Escocia. **"Tu madre puede que tolere a los muggles pero tu padre querrá matarte a ti primero y luego seguirá con ellos…"** Nota mental: Decirle a mamá que le quite la varita a papá. **"Si eso es todo… creo que me voy a mi torre…"** Deslizándome por la pared y saliendo del campo de esos ojos que querían atravesar mi cerebro… **"Adiós."** Sí, huí como un hurón, pero mi padrino me da miedo hasta a mí.

Poco después llegó Hermione, visiblemente agotada. Se tiró en el sofá y descansó su cabeza en mi regazo. **"¿Ha sido muy duro?"** Le pregunté. **"Supongo que como en tu mesa… ¿Por qué saliste corriendo?" "Te miré y me dejé llevar un poco… tenía que huir o me violaban allí mismo"** Me miró confusa **"¿Ya empiezas a serme fiel? ¿Incluso cuando todas las féminas de Slytherin se te insinúan con ojos golosos?" "Cariño, si antes no lo era fue porque me torturabas con tu indiferencia… pero te aseguro que no quiero estar con nadie más."** Desabrochando un botón de su blusa y echando un vistazo **"Hola, preciosos..."** Ella volvió a reírse. **"Draco, estás para que te encierren" "¿Y si nos encerramos juntitos?" "No estaría mal"** Sonrió maliciosa mientras se levantaba de un brinco. **"Te echo una carrera hasta el dormitorio…"** Y salió corriendo hacia las escaleras, no calculó que soy un poco más rápido que ella, la detuve en medio de la escalinata y tiré de ella hacia mí.

Caímos sobre las escaleras, besándola de nuevo, deseando adentrarme en ella una vez más. Mi ropa ya me estaba estorbando y la suya era un verdadero incordio. Con prisas ella me quitó la camisa mientras yo me dedicaba a abrir su blusa por completo y tomar en mis manos las dos bellezas a las que tantas atenciones quería dedicar… Su cuerpo se arqueó de placer en cuanto mis labios los tomaron de uno en uno, succionando y lamiéndolos con la reverencia que merecían. Mas tomó mi cuello y me besó al mismo tiempo que pegaba su cuerpo al mío. Su falda y mis pantalones pronto hicieron compañía al resto de nuestra ropa al pié de las escaleras, sus jadeos me urgieron y sus manos me guiaron hasta estar una vez más totalmente unidos… Definitivamente estar en ella era como estar en el cielo y el infierno al mismo tiempo. (_Soft. Hot. Wet… Just for me and no one else_)

---------------------------

_Hasta aquí llegó la locura transitoria semanal… sólo espero que os guste tanto como ha gustado a las compañeras que me han hecho de beta readers_

_Un besazo,  
Madie._

_PS: No seáis muy crueles… :P_


	6. No puedo siquiera pensar

_Bueno… el momento esperado… la reunión con los padres llega en este capítulo… espero que os guste, no estoy del todo convencida de él y espero no defraudaros, pero reconozco que me cuesta un poco estos días el ponerme en la piel de este Draco… _

_Elhora, perdona, pero Ron aparece al principio, si eso sáltatelo hasta la siguiente parte… tampoco es que lo haya dejado muy maltrecho, no puedo decirte más… sólo no me mates mañana en el trabajo… no mucho, al menos. _

-----------------------------

No puedo siquiera pensar. Mi futura esposa ha conseguido que volvamos a estar al pie de las escaleras, supongo que no encontraba muy cómodos los escalones contra su espalda, sinceramente, no me importa haber cambiado de postura, esta es mucho más incitante: puedo verla en todo su esplendor sobre mí, puedo acariciar su cuerpo con detenimiento mientras ella hace todo el trabajo… aunque va a conseguir que me vuelva loco con la calma que se está tomando…

Supongo que era mucho pedir que nos dejasen en paz, después de haber arrojado la noticia de nuestro compromiso ante todo el colegio. En cuanto ella empezaba a entender lo que quería que hiciese exactamente, el rey de la oportunidad empezó a aporrear la puerta y escuchamos la voz monocorde de la estatua anunciándolo. **"El señor Ronald Weasley exige que le permitan entrar"** (_He demands? For Merlin's beard, this is our tower not his! And I'm not gonna let her open that fucking door until we finished what we have on hands now_) **"Draco… creo que deberíamos dejarle entrar" "Yo no creo lo mismo"** Tiré de ella para acercarla más a mí y rodar para volver a controlar yo la situación. La Comadreja puede dejarse los puños contra la estatua que no pienso dejarle entrar. **"Draco…"** Jadeó con fuerza cuando conseguí que olvidase los golpes del pobretón, iba a hacer que se concentrase sólo en mí y en nada más. Creí que me iba a morir cuando le arranqué un grito, los golpes se hicieron cada vez más insistentes entonces. **"Draco, por favor…"** (_As you wish, dear_) Una vez más su rostro se congestionó por completo, se asió a mí con fuerza hasta que no existió siquiera aire entre nosotros, sólo piel contra piel, su boca unida a la mía, sus brazos rodeándome con fuerza para no caerse… ya no oía otra cosa que los jadeos de ella…

Sudorosos y jadeantes nos besamos y reímos de la situación. **"Tienes claras tus prioridades, ¿verdad?"** Dijo ella sonriente y con una ceja enarcada. Me encogí de hombros por única respuesta. Cuando se levantó y alejó de mí, creí desfallecer una vez más mientras observaba su cuerpo perfecto subir las escaleras. **"Sé bueno con Ron, por favor."** Me dijo cuando estuvo arriba. (_Yeah, a fucking henpecked husband to be, that's what I am_) Me puse los pantalones y cogí mi varita antes de decirle a la estatua que lo dejase entrar.

Ante mí apareció el pelirrojo hecho una furia, reconozco que fue un placer ver sus puños magullados. **"¿Qué le has hecho, maldita serpiente?" "Muy original, Weasley. ¿No has pensado en ampliar tu repertorio de insultos?" "¡No te hagas el idiota conmigo! La he oído gritar. ¿Qué le has hecho?"** Lo miré asombrado. ¿Pero es que en Gryffindor no saben lo que es estar con una mujer? **"Vale, desisto con vosotros. Lo que sea que hiciese no es asunto tuyo, cotilla pervertido. Dime qué te trajo en primer lugar"** Me acerqué a la mesa y cogí la cajetilla de tabaco para encender un cigarrillo, ignorándolo y dándole la espalda… (_Come on, Weasel, I want to finish with this tonight_) **"¿Sigues dándole vueltas a lo de los gritos? ****Venga, hombre, si es fácil. Si los gritos van acompañados de jadeos y gemidos de placer, sólo cabe deducir que le estaba haciendo el amor a mi prometida… ¿Ves como no era tan difícil? Ahora suelta lo que sea a lo que has venido"** Dándole una larga calada al cigarrillo, disfrutándolo como si fuese el último. **"¿De verdad te vas a casar con ella o sólo es una treta para que se acueste contigo"** Me miró con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados. Exhalé el humo despacio, saboreándolo. **"Mira, reconozco que soy un poco rastrero y que he prometido hasta la luna para llevarme a algunas chicas reticentes a la cama, pero ni siquiera yo me pondría los grilletes sólo por tirarme a una mujer."** Me miró confuso. (_Come on!_) **"Que sí, que de verdad me voy a casar con ella" "Quiero hablar con Hermione, quiero oír de sus labios que está enamorada de ti como para casarse contigo" "Se lo preguntas mañana si quieres, pero ahora no va a bajar sólo porque tú lo digas. Si eso es todo lo que querías, ya puedes coger la puerta y largarte" "¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa para que me vaya? ¿Por qué no me dejas hablar con Hermione?"** Ahora me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados… (_¿De verdad existe alguien tan obtuso?_) **"A ver si logro explicártelo… quiero darme un baño e irme a dormir con mi mujer que me espera en la cama. ¿Suficiente?"** Dándole otra calada al cigarrillo. **"No quieres que hable con ella, es eso… no quieres que me dé cuenta de que en realidad todo es una mentira"** Oculté la cara tras la mano, no puede ser… sí que es espeso el tío. **"Mira, no pienso seguir discutiendo contigo, porque de verdad que es como si estuviese hablándole a una pared"** Me fui hacia las escaleras con el cigarrillo en los labios y recogí la camisa del suelo, junto con la falda de Hermione. **"Si quiere, que discuta ella, yo me voy a dar una ducha"** Subí las escaleras y lo dejé allí, boqueando como un pez.

Cuando llegué al distribuidor me asomé a su habitación y vi cómo terminaba de ponerse un camisón de seda. **"Cariño, he intentado ser bueno, pero no hay manera… hasta que no hable contigo no se va a creer que te casas de verdad. Está abajo, esperándote. Me voy a dar una ducha…"** Me miró mientras se peleaba con su cabello para domarlo antes de irse a dormir. **"De acuerdo, ahora bajo y se lo explico"** Suspiró mirándose en el espejo, desistiendo con el pelo y poniéndose una bata **"Déjatelo suelto, me gustas más así"** Comenté con una sonrisa… **"Por cierto, ¿no tenéis vida sexual en Gryffindor?" "Creí que te había quedado claro que no"** Replicó ella… **"Y puedes ir pensando en dejar de fumar si quieres seguir teniendo la tuya"** Se acercó y me quitó el cigarrillo de la boca. **"Fumo muy poquito… de verdad"** Pero de todos modos se fue con él. Antes de cerrar la puerta del baño pude oír cómo la Comadreja chillaba **"¿Ahora también fumas?"**

--------------------------------

La semana que siguió a todo esto fue una verdadera locura. Fue infinitamente peor que al principio del curso, no podía estar cerca de Hermione o mirarla porque entonces, de manera totalmente inconsciente, se activaba el maldito encanto veela y todas las féminas comenzaban a mirarme como si fuese un premio a conseguir, me seguían, intentaban tocarme, acorralarme. Si no fuese porque sólo deseaba estar con Hermione, aquello habría sido el ejemplo perfecto del paraíso, bueno, no tanto. Zabini me odiaba, eso sí: No había mujer que siquiera lo mirase si yo estaba cerca. Cuanto he maldecido por no poder desaparecerme en el maldito castillo, cuanto he deseado no ser un maldito veela esos días. Los pobres de Crabe y Goyle sufrieron conmigo este acoso continuo al estar cerca de mí y velar por mi seguridad, en más de una ocasión, llevaron arañazos y golpes por interponerse entre ellas y yo cientos de veces.

Para mi desgracia, Hermione, se reía de toda la atención que despertaba. Su risa me mataba, porque ese sonido, que para mí era cómo una llamada, me hacía desear estar con ella y callarla con mis besos. Era la única que estaba a salvo de mi influjo precisamente por ser aquella a la que había entregado mi alma por completo. Supongo que lo tomaba como una especie de venganza, había llamado tantas veces la atención sobre ella, sobre sus defectos… que le parecía divertido ver cómo ahora era yo el que sufría por ser el centro de todas las miradas y anhelos. Pero claro, ella también estaba completamente segura de que no disfrutaba con ninguna de esas mujeres… Lo que también conseguía que Zabini me odiase más, si cabe.

Al fin se apiadó de mí. El viernes, durante la comida en el gran comedor. Pansy estaba frente a mí, Zabini impedía que saltase sobre la mesa para alcanzarme, varias chicas de primero revoloteaban cerca de nosotros, las de séptimo no perdían uno solo de mis gestos, buscando la señal para lanzarse sobre mí. Las de sexto se deshacían como la gelatina con cada bocado que llevaba a mi boca. Las de quinto suspiraban y jadeaban igualmente… todos los hombres me miraban con odio, acaparaba la atención de sus novias, sus hermanas, primas… de sus mujeres. Pero la calma vino al fin, vi a Hermione levantarse de la mesa, me dirigió una deliciosa sonrisa y me hizo un ademán para que me quedase donde estaba. Rodeó las mesas y se acercó a la de Slytherin… sería capaz de describir cada paso que dio como si de una diosa se tratase, su cabello suelto como la melena de un león, su mirada decidida… No sé cómo lo consiguió pero llegó hasta mí a través de la marea de chicas, acarició con sus manos mi rostro y se agachó para decirme algo al oído **"¿Crees que si le demuestro a todas que sólo serás mío, te dejarán en paz?"** Ese susurro hizo que mi corazón se desbocase dentro de mi pecho, sólo fui capaz de asentir. (_Merlín, casi parece que sea ella la veela en lugar de serlo yo… ¿De dónde saca toda esa sensualidad, esa delicadeza de movimientos felinos y calculados?_)

Aplicó sus labios apenas sobre los míos, acariciándolos con suavidad, lentamente el beso fue formándose, primero tomó mi labio inferior entre los suyos, mi boca entreabierta de esa manera tan encantadora pronto fue cubierta completamente por la suya. Lo que ocurrió después queda totalmente nublado en mi mente, sólo sé que me dejé llevar por completo por su sabor a fresas y canela. Cuando fui capaz de recuperar algo de consciencia, la tenía sentada en mi regazo, nuestras lenguas exploraban la boca tan deseada… hasta que me detuvo con su mano, apartándome. Se levantó, no sé ni cómo no se cayó… porque yo estaba temblando de deseo, había sido capaz de olvidarme de que me encontraba en un comedor, rodeado de gente, de profesores. Me tendió la mano, la que llevaba mi anillo… la tomé y permití que me guiase pues era incapaz de ver otra cosa que su rostro. Estaba radiante. (_Sí, me sacó de allí de la mano y yo la seguí como un perro faldero. Si esto no les dejaba claro que sólo quería estar con ella… ya no sé qué hacer_)

Luego me enteré de lo que realmente pasó: Cuando Hermione rozó mis labios todas las miradas se centraron en nosotros, las de chicas y chicos por igual. Mientras nos abandonábamos a nuestro beso, ellas desearon poder saborearme y ellos ser los destinatarios de tal atención, pero poco a poco fueron despertando. Cuando ella se levantó y me sacó de allí nadie tuvo dudas ya de que sólo estaríamos el uno con el otro. Creo que por unos segundos parte de la fascinación que provoco se transmitió de algún modo a ella, pues el sábado todos la miraban de un modo extraño, azorados o avergonzados de lo que habían pensado. Sobre todo mis compañeros de casa. (_¡Desear a una sangre sucia! ¿Te lo puedes imaginar? Si fuesen religiosos estarían haciendo cola para confesarse y así lavar su mente_)

Por lo menos dejaron de acosarme, no sé si porque la actuación de Hermione surtió efecto o porque me concentré más que nunca en intentar que aquello no saliese a la luz.

-------------------------------------

Y llegó el día en que teníamos visita a Hogsmeade. Me desperté sobresaltado, no había sido capaz de dormir más que unas pocas horas y a intervalos. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía a mi padre alzar su varita contra Hermione. Esa mañana no era capaz de separarme de ella, parecía que estuviese unido por una cuerda a ella, la seguía allí donde iba, no podía dejar que desapareciese de mi vista… temía que ese fuese el último día de nuestras vidas y quería pasar cada segundo con ella. **"¿Estás segura de que quieres que reunamos a nuestros padres en el mismo lugar?" "Sí, ya te dije que no pasará nada. No tienes que tener miedo" "Creo que no voy a respirar hasta que este día termine"** (_Maybe I would never breath again_) **"¿Te he dicho ya que te amo?"** Le dije antes de salir de la torre, ella se rió antes de acariciar mi cabello… **"Cada vez que me miras me lo dices"** (_Are you ever going to tell me that you love me?_)

Las Tres Escobas. Como siempre no cabía nadie. Nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de la puerta y pedimos dos cervezas de mantequilla… (_Hermione no me dejó pedir whisky… En momentos así me arrepiento de no llevar una petaca encima bien cargada_) Rogué a todos los dioses que se me ocurrieron, aunque no creyese en ninguno, porque mis padres no viniesen. Los primeros en llegar fueron los padres de Hermione. Se notaba a la legua que eran ellos sin que hiciese falta ver la cara de mi prometida al verlos: Vestían como muggles, miraban a su alrededor con curiosidad como una pareja de turistas en una cantina pintoresca de un pueblo pintoresco de algún país pintoresco… (_Vale, el estar enamorado de una hija de muggles no me ha convertido en un amante de los muggles… todavía_) Sortearon a todos los lugareños y estudiantes con cuidado hasta llegar hasta nosotros, Hermione abrazó a sus padres con cariño… me imagino la cara que pondrán cuando lleguen los míos y sólo intercambiemos un par de gestos educados. **"Mamá, Papá, os presento a Draco Malfoy, mi prometido."** Dijo con una risita nerviosa. (_Hermione is giggling? She's not a giggling girl!_)** "Señores Granger, es un placer conocerles al fin"** Sonreí y estreché la mano de su padre, besé la mano de su madre… Las madres siempre se me han dado bien, mis modales las encandilan por completo (_Estoy haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no salir corriendo a lavarme las manos, espero que Hermione me lo compense, y muy bien, esta noche_). **"Dime, hijo… ¿Qué os ha llevado a tomar una decisión tan seria a estas alturas?"** Me preguntó su padre mientras Hermione le enseñaba el anillo de compromiso a su madre, tardé en responderle porque la observaba, sonreía y hablaba con su madre como lo que era: la radiante y nerviosa prometida. **"Perdón, Señor Granger, a veces me ocurre cuando miro a su hija"** Sentí la mano de Hermione tomando la mía, dándome ánimos. **"La decisión estaba tomada desde hacía mucho tiempo, sería incapaz de vivir si no tuviese a Hermione a mi lado"** Llevé su mano a los labios y besé la punta de sus dedos. **"La razón de ser tan precipitados, bueno… tenía que adelantarme al resto de sus pretendientes"** Hermione me miró asombrada. (_¿Qué quería que le dijese? Lo siento, le propuse en matrimonio para que dejase de gimotear después de robar su virginidad… no queda muy romántico y no es lo que quiere oír un padre, por mucho que lo piense._) **"Pero es demasiada responsabilidad y sois muy jóvenes… ¿No sería mejor esperar a que terminaseis el colegio, a que os conocieseis mejor?"** Preguntó su madre. **"¿Habéis pensado en lo que haréis después? ¿Dónde viviréis?"** Añadió su padre. **"Tengo un apartamento en Londres. Nos mudaremos allí en cuanto termine el curso. Al respecto de lo que haremos, supongo que respondo a eso si le digo que pienso continuar trabajando en las empresas de mi padre."** (_Si salimos vivos de esta y no me deshereda, claro…_)** "Además, señora Granger, no necesito conocer mejor a Hermione…" **(_Y sé que cada vez que miro su rostro, la cara de pardillo que se me pone deja claro que estoy enamorado de ella_)

Un ligero revuelo en la entrada me dice que mis padres han llegado. (_Menos mal que no tengo muchas posesiones porque me he olvidado de hacer testamento antes de salir_) Me disculpo con los padres de Hermione y voy a recibir a los míos. Madre está perfecta y lleva a Padre del brazo con tal elegancia que yo casi no me doy cuenta de que no es él el que la lleva. Perfecto, Lucius está borracho, aunque no sé por qué con sólo verme se ha puesto sobrio. **"Madre, Padre… gracias por venir. Antes de nada, creo que debéis saber que la afortunada novia es Hermione Granger y que sus padres muggles están aquí. Os doy la oportunidad para que salgáis antes de que montéis una escena" "¡Qué!"** Exclama mi padre, pero no dice nada más cuando le lanzo una mirada asesina. **"Tranquilo, hijo."** Me dice mi madre con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras acaricia mi brazo con cariño. **"Siento que hayas sido tú… pero al menos disfrutaré de mi venganza por todos estos años…"** Dejó escapar una risa totalmente malvada que me encantó. (_¡Vaya, quién iba a decir lo rencorosa que es mami! Está claro que soy su hijo._) **"Por favor, llévame a conocer a mis futuros consuegros… Lucius, recuerda que tengo tu varita y que no tengo miedo de usar la mía"** Dejó a mi padre y tomó mi brazo con altiva distinción. La escolté con garbo hasta donde nos esperaban los Granger, mi padre nos siguió a regañadientes. Se pusieron de pie cuando llegamos y realicé las presentaciones. **"Señores Granger, les presento a mis padres."** En ese momento vi un rastro de reconocimiento en sus ojos al ver a Lucius a mi espalda… (_¡Mierda! Me había olvidado de la primera vez que nos conocimos…_) Se puede decir que mi padre dejó un recuerdo imborrable cuando se peleó con el Señor Weasley en Flourish & Blotts, antes de iniciar nuestro segundo año. (_Fucking bastard! You aren't going to screw up this… or I'll spend a life sentence in Azkaban for killing you… or they'll give me a badge_) **"Creo que ya nos conocemos"** Carraspeó el señor Granger, mirando a su hija con preocupación. (_Great! Thank you dad!_) **"¡Hermione, estás preciosa con ese anillo! No sabes cuánto me allegro de que no tengamos que arreglarlo, mi suegra tenía unas manos tan finas…"** Mi madre tomó la mano de mi prometida y la miró con una sonrisa que no conocía en ella. **"Muchas gracias, Señora Malfoy" "¡Por favor, dejemos las formalidades, querida! Estamos en familia, puedes llamarme Cissy"** Y se sentó entre Hermione y su madre… (_Who are you and where is my mother?_) **"¿Habéis pensado ya una fecha para la boda? Creo que lo mejor sería celebrarla en la Mansión Malfoy… ¿Verdad, Lucius? Hermione estará encantadora bajando por la escalinata de los jardines… Lo mejor es hacerlo en primavera, las rosas y las fresias habrán florecido para entonces y así no tenemos que encargarlas… ¡Estoy deseando organizarlo todo!"** Definitivamente… mi madre está loca… Jamás imaginé que pudiese llegar a tales extremos sólo por ver a mi padre retorcerse de ese modo, aunque reconozco que son muchos años de odios y rencores… **"Tenéis que venir a pasar las navidades en casa… así nos conoceremos mejor y podremos organizarlo todo mejor."** (_Muggles in Malfoy's Mannor! I think my father'll colapse any minute from now_)

Mi madre llevó todo el peso de la conversación a partir de ese momento, mi padre se limitó a mirar la mesa sin decir una sola palabra. Los padres de Hermione se olvidaron de él, imagino que pensaron que en el momento que lo conocieron, hace ya cinco años, debía pasar por un mal momento. Porque mamá, Cissy, fue encantadora, jovial, entusiasta, parlanchina… definitivamente no fue mi madre. Hermione no dejó de apretar mi mano en todo momento, no sé si para darme ánimos o para agarrarse a algo. Cuando nos despedimos en la entrada de la taberna, Cissy abrazó a sus futuros consuegros efusivamente, le dio besos a Hermione en las mejillas mientras sostenía sus manos como si fuese una colegiala y me abrazó con fuerza. **"No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, cariño… espero que seas feliz"** me susurró. Luego se llevó a mi padre, que había cabeceado un par de veces como señal de despedida, de la mano hasta el punto en que se desaparecerían. Acompañamos a los padres de Hermione para que cogiesen el Bus Noctámbulo que los llevaría hasta su casa y volvimos al castillo.

"**¿Cissy?"** Fue lo único que Hermione fue capaz de decirme. **"Lo sé"** Yo aún estaba en estado de shock. **"Dime, Draco… ¿De verdad eran tus padres?"** Asentí con la cabeza. **"¿No eran dos actores con poción multijugos?"** Negué con la cabeza. **"¿Vamos a pasar las navidades en tu casa, todos juntitos?"** Volví a asentir. **"¿Puedes hablar o estás igual de catatónico que tu padre?"** Me miró preocupada. **"Sólo estoy intentando asumir que mi madre se ha vuelto loca y que a mi padre le han hecho una lobotomía… seguramente se la hizo ella…" "Al menos seguimos con vida" "No sé. ¿Navidades en mi casa, tus padres, los míos… juntos? ¿No crees que es lo más parecido al infierno que jamás pudieses imaginar?" "Vale, lo reconozco… pero nadie dijo que esto sería fácil"** Se encogió de hombros. **"La verdad es que tu madre ha hecho un esfuerzo increíble esta tarde… no pensé que pudiese ser tan buena actriz." "No lo ha sido, estaba eufórica porque es la mejor venganza que ella y todas las esposas Malfoy pueden tener: La ilusión de pureza de sangre hundida para siempre… piensa que todas fueron engañadas por sus maridos. Mi madre sólo espera que logre ser feliz…"** Hermione se detuvo y tiró de mi mano para que quedase frente a ella. **"¿No eres feliz?"** Me preguntó con preocupación. **"Ellas no han conocido lo que es el amor… yo sé lo que es amar con cada célula de mi cuerpo a una persona. Sólo espero que esa persona sienta lo mismo." "Aún no te amo como tú lo deseas, Draco… no puedo mentirte."** Se puso de puntillas y me besó con dulzura. **"Pero quiero aprender a amarte"** Supongo que eso es lo máximo que obtendré de ella, porque lo que siento por ella no viene explicado en ningún libro que pueda leer.

---------------------------------

_Esto es todo por hoy… y hasta la siguiente semana en la que espero poder escribir sin tantas cosas en mente o compromisos que me lo impidan. _

_Besos,  
Madie._


End file.
